Chuck vs Love Boat
by Ronnie1958
Summary: Team Bartowski is called to save the world again. Sarah is back with Chuck but her memory is still not all there. Can their love endure the cruelty of the world they must live it only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Chuck

LOCATION: CASTLE HQ FOR TEAM BARTOWKI

General Beckman was speaking from a monitor to the team as they sat at the conference table in Castle, "Bartowksis, Doctor Bartowski informed me that she was prescribing a vacation for you. How did she put it a second honeymoon."

"General," interrupted Chuck, "my sister was just trying to look out for our wellbeing. If this is a problem we could-"

"Agent Bartowski, C. will you please stop interrupting me. Now where was I, oh yes the honeymoon. Well I have to concur. How does a MSC cruise sound in the Mediterranean? Two weeks on the MSC Splendida soaking up sun and relaxing as you visit romantic countries and cities in the Mediterranean."

"Is that like the sweetener Sarah uses for her coffee?" asked Chuck.

"Yeah does it come in a big yellow box or in little packets," continued Morgan.

"Children!" said the General

"Put a sock in it you guys," grunted Casey, "let her finish."

"You mean two weeks without a mission?" added Chuck.

"Of course not, from the data we uncovered at the warehouse we believe that Mrs. Shaw's organization, for a better name Hydra, has organized a met for high level agents to discuss the seizing of a cargo ship sailing from the port of Lamacia loaded with chemical weapons from Smyria. Your mission is to discover their plans and thwart their activities. I needn't remind you that this is the first real intel we've had on this organization so let's not waste it. Chuck and Sarah your cover will be as always Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael of Carmichael Industries, a couple on their second honeymoon. You will fly from Burbank to Chicago and take a connecting flight to Rome, Italy. There you will make contact with CDR Joseph Ryan Navy Intelligence at the Office of the Military Attaché in the Embassy.

"CDR Joseph Ryan, Jack Ryan!" said Morgan. "Guys, don't you get it? Hunt for Red October, Tom Clancy.

"I try not to confuse fact with fiction," grunted Casey.

"May I continue Mr. Grimes I am already late for my luncheon with Roan."

"No, no please continue."

"Thank you," the General said in a not too pleasant tone. "You will then proceed to Naples when you will embark. Colonel Casey your cover will be as ship's purser this will give you access to both the crew and guests. I understand that you have an able body seamen card make sure it is up to date.."

"Hey, General you know I could be a Sous-chef. I attended the Benihana school of fine dining and cuisine."

"But you never graduated," grunted Casey

"Mr. Grimes?" said the General.

"No, no just wondering what I'm supposed to do on the mis?"

"Mr. Grimes you will be manning Castle and keeping comms open with your team. If there are no more questions Beckman out." The screen went blank.

Chuck turned to Sarah, "When she asked if there were any more questions that was rhetorically, right?"

Sarah caressed Chuck's face with her hand, "yes."

"Man, how can she do that side line me. What the nerve."

"Grimes, what's go your panties all in a bunch. Weren't you the one who promised Alex no more missions?

"I know but this really isn't a mission well it is but it's not that dangerous. You sail around on the Love Boat stop a group of nefarious villains and have cocktails. Easy as pie, although pie technically isn't easy, I mean, hey guys, where are you all?" It was then that Morgan discovered that he had been talking to himself.

Sarah and Chuck had gone in the Armoury and were talking. "Sweetie, you know I could arrange for a little layover in Chicago. Wouldn't that be great? We could see Ellie, Devon and Clara in person not over Skype. You know, kids at that age grow fast and it seems so long since we've seen her even if it is only for a little while. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I know. It would be nice and I miss Clara too. Are you becoming an expert on child development? Is there something we need to discuss?" Chuck asked as he wrapped his arms around Sarah.

"Well, I've made it no secret that I want children but I can't help but keep thinking about, you know."

"Our line of work, I know but there really isn't anything we can do about it right now. Let's just take it one day at a time and see what comes."

"Love, you that's hard for me, you know I've been taught all my live to be methodical and organized in this line of work without that you die. Now you're asking me to throw all that out the window, it's just hard."

"I understand," said Chuck as he reached up brushed Sarah's hair back and kissed her.

"Hey, get a room, said Casey as he walked in on them.

"That was exactly what I was thinking myself," replied Chuck.

"Hey while I got you both here I could use some advice. You see Verbanski, Gertrude and I have an anniversary coming up soon and I was wondering, well wondering what I should get her."

"Way to go Big Guy, expressing those female emotions, good'"

"Are you going to make me regret this Bartowksi C.?"

"John, what have thought about getting her?" asked Sarah trying to calm down Casey.

"Well, I saw in _Guns and Ammo_ that Sig has a new fifty calibre. It's got a sleek black matt finish and a recoil that you can barely feel. She can think of me every time she cradles it and squeezes off a round."

"Is she into large calibres," asked Chuck.

Sarah just ignored him and continued, "Well that sounds very romantic but I think you need to think about what you want to say. I mean every time Chuck gives me something there is some little message behind it telling me how he feels. I don't know if that helps but maybe you need to clarify your feelings and go from there."

"Feelings huh, thanks Sarah."

Chuck waited until Casey left, "There goes the most emotional constipated person I know." All Sarah could do was nod her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LATER ON AT ECHO PARK

Chuck and Sarah are in their bedroom; Chuck is trying to decide what to pack. He has just come out of their closet wearing a Hawaiian shirt unbutton with an old university t-shirt underneath, khaki colored Bermuda shorts and flip-flops.

"What do you think?"

"Maybe on Gilligan's Island." Chuck thought Sarah might have been watching too much vintage TV.

"No, why?"

"Listen Love on a cruise you just dress normal, maybe not that normal but every day normal. Sure around the pool you'd wear a bathing suit but only there. There will be receptions and an invitation to have dinner at the Captain's table were you'll have to wear a tuxedo. Come here I've got an idea."

"I bet you have." Chuck could see a mischief look in Sarah's eyes as he strolled over. She put her arm around him. "When we get to Italy we can update your wardrobe with some suits from Armani or Valentino. I think a pinstriped Valentino would look sexy on you. No, strip."

Chuck replied to her order by ripping off his clothes as he disrobed he watched Sarah slowly remove one shoulder strap then the other letting her dress fall to the ground like an autumn leaf. She stood there with nothing but a black almost transparent bra, panties and matching garter hose. It was then Chuck noticed a change come across her face. Sarah slowly sat down on the edge of the bed and looked up at Chuck.

"What is it," asked a worried Chuck as he sat down next to her taking one of her hands in his.

"T.I.T.S", she said.

"Huh?," he answered trying not to glance down.

"Toes in the sand, this is what I wore to get you to tell about the plans you had concocted with Morgan. Do you remember the binder with the pictures of all those lovely homes?"

"Yes, I do and I also remember the white one with the red door and picket fence."

Sarah caressed Chuck with her free hand and he brushed back her hair with his. He could smell her perfume a light scent of peach blossom. They kissed and fell back onto the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A FEW HOURS LATER

"That was wonderful, Bebe"

"You were wonderful, Love but we need to get a move on it our fly out tomorrow morning is early and the car will be here even earlier."

"Okay, but can I just admire you for a little more."

"Love, you are so sweet." Sarah got up from bed naked Chuck just had to watch and think how grateful he was that she was his wife. Even after all they had been through together, here she was and she was with him. He couldn't help but wonder what he had ever done to deserve this but in the end all he could do was be grateful.

Sarah put on his old Standford t-shirt and continued to get organized.

"Hey," yelled Chuck jokingly "that's mine."

"Sorry Charlie, mine by right of conquest," Sarah replied laughingly.

"Yes, you did vanquish me," Chuck answered sprawling out over the bed.

"You did your bit of vanquishing too," she answered sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I love you," said Chuck. "I love you," was the reply.

A few minutes later as they, Chuck was back trying to decide what to take. Chuck turned to Sarah, " I have to ask how do spies take guns with them on planes now. I mean with metal detectors and x-ray scanners. I would think it would be hard."

"Oh, you mean the Glock 7, right – the ceramic gun."

"Yeah, do you have one?"

"No silly they don't exist."

"Don't exist! You just ruined _Die Hard_ for me so you're telling me they just made it up?"

"Chuck imagine shooting a firecracker off in vase. Do you get the picture?"

"Wow, I can't believe Bruce Willis just made it up. Now you're going to tell me there's no Santa Claus."

"Love, we need to focus."

"So how does this work? We arrive in country then what?"

"Well, I'll call this CDR Ryan and set up a met then after we get his intel we'll make our way to Naples where we'll embark on the Splendida. Once on board we or Casey will make contact then my lovely intersect you'll identify the bad guys and we'll take it from there."

"What if I don't flash? What if these guys aren't in the intersect?

"Then we'll have to do it the old fashion way, spy craft. Love, we haven't talked about what happened yet."

"About what?"

"Evelyn"

"Love, I will always chose you and I won't let anyone hurt you anymore. This is promise. I lost you and now you're back that is all that is important to me."

"Yes, but-"

"Some things just have to be borne and let's just leave it at that."

"I understand, of all people I understand, but I just want you to know Love that you don't have to do this alone."

"I love you and for this reason I must." Having said this Chuck kissed her. Sarah was proud of her husband after all the men who had let her down in her life here was one willing to stand tall, stand tall for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EARLIER THAT SAME AFTERNOON AT THE BUY MORE

Morgan was mopping around the store looking over the merchandise, but instead of thinking about inventory he was thinking about how unfair General Beckman had been.

"I'm an integral part of the team," he muttered to himself.

"Yes, you are son," said a voice from behind him. It was Big Mike his former boss and now assistance store manager. "Son you're the grease that opens those doors over there." This reminded Morgan that one of the doors had come off the rails so it didn't open and had been broken for over two weeks. He had in fact told Big Mike to have it fixed.

"Yeah, right thanks Big Mike."

"Just look at those fools," Mike said looking at the poster of Jeffster. "I got a postcard the other day from them saying how they were living high on the hog over there, that both men and women like them."

"I didn't know you got on so well with them."

"Didn't those mindless wonders asked me for a hundreds, I wouldn't even give fifty dollars to your Mamma and you know how she rocks my tree. Lordy, your Mamma is the jelly on my bread and you know how much I like jelly?"

"No, Big Mike but I'm afraid you're going to tell me."

"Let's just say she and I went through a gallon jar the other night.

"Thanks for that graphic description. I don't think I'll ever eat jelly again as a matter of fact I think I'm going to be ill. Big I need to go right now to get that image out of my head. Oh by the way, what's up with the front door?"

"It's broke."

"I know it's broke when is going to be repaired?

"Well, that's hard to say. I delegated it to those fools over at the nerd herd. You know what I learned at business school take it off your plate pass it on."

"Don't you mean delegate?"

"I ain't no rhyming fool. Do I look like Eminem?"

"No, you certainly don't, but you can't give it to the Nerd herd. They repair computers and electronics."

"You know I thought the same way as you did until I thought about. You see that door opens automatically, right, and what makes that door open automatically is an electronic eye and you can't have an eye if don't have a brain and what is a brain?

"A computer," finished Morgan.

"See son you're thinking just like me. So you see a problem for the Nerd Herd."

Morgan thought that is a contorted way of looking at things Big Mike was right.

"Okay can you check with them to see when it's going to get fixed?"

"Sorry, I'm on break but I'll get to it once I finish me Subway. I wonder if you can get jelly on a Subway. My Lord, I've come up with another sandwich idea. I can't wait to try it on your Mamma tonight, Lord have mercy."

Morgan just hung his head and walked away. He was heard muttering to himself, "someone just shoot me in the head please."


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Chuck but I do have Chuck on the mind.

ZERO DARK THIRTY ECHO PARK

It was still dark out but through the darkness one household was awake. The lights were on in the Bartowski home and there was movement inside. The silence of the night was broken as a Nerd Herder, a Ford Kai pulled up on the street. A bearded man got out and made his way past the bird of paradise flowers in the courtyard, past the fountain with gushing water to Chuck and Sarah's front door.

"Hey, little buddy, thanks for giving us a ride to the airport? I realize it is awfully early."

"No problem Chuck even if I'm being side lined."

"Morgan, Beckman didn't' mean anything by it. She had to asses the mission and assign the best qualified people to the right assignment. Don't take it so personal," insisted Sarah.

"No, I'm over it," but his tone indicate not. "Besides I want to have time to talk to Alex without Casey being around."

"Really, Are things getting serious?" asked Chuck

"They already are but Alex wants to take it slow. She said she wants to wait until she knows what she wants to do with her life."

"That sounds responsible," said Sarah.

"She even mentioned wanting to volunteer for the Peace Corps. Chuck, I know but I'm ready for the next step."

"Little Buddy is she?

"Maybe I could impress her, you know? Sarah can I borrow your Lotus, just for one evening."

"Morgan you're a friend but I'd have to kill you."

"Chuck how about your Aston?"

"Morgan, remember what happened to my father's car when we took it out after school without telling him? Do remember meeting Bubba?"

Sarah looked bewildered at the two of them so Chuck continued. "We took my father's car and he didn't know. As usual he was working on one of his inventions, well, he went out couldn't find it and asked Ellie if she knew where it was. She covered for us and said no so unbeknownst to her he called the police. I guess you get the picture. The police pulled us over neither of us had ID. Morgan decided if we held out the police would let us go and so we spent the night in jail with Bubba."

"Hey, you can't hang that on me the police just pulled me over for no reason."

"It could have been because you couldn't see over the dashboard and kept running off the road."

"It wasn't my fault that the seat wouldn't raise. Okay if no the car how about the bike?"

"Morgan, you don't even own a motorcycle license"

"I know Chuck but I could just sit on it and look taller."

"Morgan, we got to go Sarah let me take those."

"No, sweetie, you're still healing. Morgan keys."

"Man, you're not even going let me drive my own car."

"Little Buddy, give her the keys or-"

"I know she knows a thousand ways to kill me, but you two are already killing me you're just doing it slowly."

Morgan continued to whine as Sarah drove to the airport. It got so bad one time that she thought about doing a brake test but she remembered just in time that Chuck was still healing from the warehouse incident. Pulling up at curb Chuck gave in, "Okay, you can drive the Aston but if you break it you pay for it."

"Thanks, you're a real friend by the way is it gassed up?"

"Bye Morgan," said Sarah "Next time we take a taxi. I don't care how much it costs."

"I'm with you, but I think we can afford it."

"Sweetie that was nice of you to trust Morgan with your car? I wouldn't have done it."

"I'm not worried; he can't drive a stick. He'll never get it out of the garage. Burbank is safe so shall we can go save the world."

Chuck and Sarah entered Bob Hope airport in Burbank. Chuck hated airports and flying in general; however, this airport was small and gave a sense of being friendly. It's small size also meant check-in was fast and going through security was relatively easy. Sarah, as a spy, like small airports because it was easier to get around controls and checks. Larger airports meant tighter security and modern up to date equipment. Homeland security always had their eye on the high profile targets which for Sarah was okay team Bartowski could take care of the smaller ones.

"Do you want to stop as Peet's for coffee or tea?"

"No, I want to sleep on the flight and I think you should too because we are going to lose time traveling west to east. I realize the flight is early but this was the only way we could have time enough to see Ellie."

"I could've hired a jet to take us you know. You could even have flown it."

"Maybe next time Sweetie. That would've been nice but I'm a little out of practice in the cockpit. Love, we need to keep our heads down with this nameless organization around we don't want to attract to much attention. On missions now we must be as ordinary as possible."

"I'm still glad we went with first class even though I had to pay the difference, Carmichael Industries can afford it. What do you think about if I call Hannah in our Paris office and have her meet us in Rome? That will save me from having to to go in April to see her."

"But I want to go to Paris."

"I do too but it rains a lot in the Spring and it could still be cold. I was thinking about a third honeymoon in June or July?

"Sweetie you are becoming quit the jet setter, but if something happens then you'll miss her and she will come for nothing. With your past record with her it probably would send the wrong signals."

"You're right. I wouldn't want that. She's hard working and reliable it would be hard to replace her without our business suffering."

"Should I be jealous."

"Love, I only have eyes for you. Why don't we go to the First Class lounge and relax."

"Sounds good. We could mengal to stay awake I really want to sleep on the flight so I'll be awake to talk with Ellie.

"Is something wrong? You sound like it's very important you talk with her."

"No, not really I'm just not a morning person you know that." Chuck left his questioning at that but he only half believed what his wife had told him. He hoped that when they got to Chicago he would get down to the bottom of it either from Sarah or his sister. A female bond had grown between the two that made Chuck a little jealous although he would never admit it.

"I think they've just called our flight now. It's written up on the board South-Eastern Flight 2285 from Bob Hope Airport (BUR) for Chicago O'Hare (ORD) depart Gate A4 now boarding. I can't find my boarding pass I must've lost it."

"No you didn't I have them both come on Sweetie fly me to the moon."

Chuck continued, "And let me play among the stars...In other words, I love you."

"Mr. Carmichael you're such the romantic."

"When I'm near you Bebe."

"Please no Sonny and Cher that didn't end so well."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan was excited after he dropped Chuck and Sarah off he had Chuck's blessing for the Aston so all he had to do was drive out to Castillo del Sol and pick it up then he could drive home to Alex in time for breakfast and boom. Today was the day. However, somewhere before sunrise an almost inaudible sound was heard over Burbank. Some say that it sounded like a wounded Coyote others compared it to a sick cow but the truth be known Morgan had just gotten in the Aston and was greeted with the stick. That was pretty much what he thought about it too.

"Crap, I never get a break. I feel like that little black chick with the stupid egg shell on its head. Well, I'm not going to let this get me down. No, way man today is the day the first day of my life and all that other crap. We still can do this." Morgan said to himself as he got back in the Nerd herder. Looking at his watch, "I can still get back to Alex for breakfast."

Morgan drove back home making good time. There was only a little traffic on the I-5 because of construction. But because of the hour there was light traffic so he was soon pulling into his drive. Morgan and Alex had moved out of Echo Park when Casey came back partly because the house was Casey's although technically it was a CIA safe house and because they wanted something on their own that was theirs. One of the reasons Morgan wanted to move but never told Alex was he was sure Casey had bugged the place with video cameras everywhere. Just the thought of Casey watching them make out made Morgan shutter not only reduce his life expectancy, besides that just wasn't right anyway you looked at it. The neighborhood they chose had certain advantages along with a particular house next door with a white picket fence and red door, Echo Park in the Suburbs.

Morgan parked the Nerd herder in front of the garage and was walking to the house when he noticed the lights were on inside.

"Good Alex is up. I'll fix breakfast and then, wait what am I saying I can't fix breakfast. They don't teach breakfast at the Benihana school. That's what I get for going to night school if I had got to one during the day I'd be okay. A couple eggs can't be difficult anyway," Morgan muttered to himself as he opened the door.

"I'm home," said Morgan bright and happy but a bit nervous.

"We're in the kitchen," came the reply.

"We? Who's here?" Morgan asked to find Casey in their kitchen wearing an apron standing over the stove with a skillet in his hand.

"Quit the sight there Big Guy do you mind if I take a picture?"

"Do you mind if I punch you in the head."

"Now, now guys play nice. I told Dad last night he could drop by since I knew you were going to take Chuck and Sarah to the airport early. Dad doesn't have to fly out until late this afternoon so I thought we could hang for a bit then we could take him too. That's okay Morgan because I could take him by myself if-"

"No, no that's quit alright," looking up at the ceiling and around, "I didn't have anything plans."

"Thanks Morgan, you're the greatest," with that Alex gave him kiss on the cheek."

"Troll how do you like your eggs, with their gooses cooked or burnt until their dead."

"Over easy will be fine, thanks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SOMEWHERE IN THE SKY OVER SOUTHERN CALIFORNIA

The Carmichael couple were trying to relax on the flight to Chicago the first leg of a flight that was to take them around the world. Chuck although the President and CEO of Carmichael Industries had spent very little time out of Burbank other than on missions. He had learnt that spying and sightseeing really didn't go hand in hand and he was quickly becoming an expert in airports.

"Have you been to Italy before?" he asked Sarah.

"A few times. I've been to, let me see, Venice, the canals smelt bad and I ended up in one trying to retrieve a flash drive. I was in Florence and almost got shot on the Pointe Vecchio. I was in Siena there I had to push an enemy agent under a horse during the Palio to save the consul but I got trampled too. I broke two ribs that day but all in all I came out better than the other guy. But this is my first time to Rome and Naples."

"So we are doing firsts together." Chuck wanted to say _again_ but he didn't want to keep reminding Sarah of her amnesia.

"Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael," interrupted a flight attendant. "Our flight has so few passengers we would like to move the ones in couch up here so we don't have to walk back and forth the whole flight. Is that alright with you?"

"Sure," said Chuck "What do you say Bebe?"

"Sure, I'm for anything that makes you guys comfortable. I've been there walking back and forth down aisles murder in heels."

"Thanks,"said the flight attendant though she thought Sarah had been a model and she was talking about walking on the catwalk. However, what Sarah was talking about was one of her previous covers a flight attendant on a long flight to South America to get close enough to retire a Capo of a Bolivian drug cartel.

The flight attendant that they had talked to disappeared behind a curtain and soon passengers started to file in sitting behind and around them. Suddenly, Chuck flashed.

"Well, this is going to be an interesting flight," said Chuck.

"Why, did you flash?"

"Yes, that man behind us is Mario Strangoletti a member of the DeMambro family. He is currently under witness protection and the man next to him is Kenneth Dillion, a U.S. Marshall. They are on their way to Chicago so that Strangoletti can testify before a grand jury."

"So the Marshall is?"

"Yes, Marshall Dillion, the clichés just keep flying. But at least we're not flying to Dodge City."

"Sweetie go to sleep."

Just as Chuck was about to doze off the same flight attendant came, "Excuse me, can I get you something?"

"What? No, no thanks well maybe a glass of water."

"Sweetie if you drink too much water you know what'll happen."

"But I read that on a flight you should try and stay hydrated,"

"Okay but let's switch seats. I'll sit on the inside that way when the inevitable happens you won't have to wake me." The couple changed positions and Chuck drank his water. Like clockwork or in this case water work Chuck got up to find the facilities. The laboratory up front was occupied and had been occupied for a while. Chuck had observed an elderly man go in with what looked a very angry expression on his face but judging from the time the man was spending inside he thought he must have been mistaken and probably the aft laboratories would be safer.

Getting up he woke Sarah, "where are you going?" she asked groggily.

"Don't worry Love, I'll be right back."

"I told you not to drink that water," she replied as she returned to sleep.

Chuck made his way down the aisle past the galley where two flight attendants were chatting one had her back to him and the other one facing him was the one who had offered him the water. She nodded her head as he passed by acknowledging his presence.

"The laboratories are at the back of the plane," she said. He couldn't help but wonder did it look that obvious that he need to go. Arriving he found that there were two restrooms one on each side of the plane marked WC as he went in he noticed the Marshall and Mr. Strangoletti were walking towards him. They probably drank too much water too he thought. When Chuck got out he was greeted face to face with Marshall Dillion.

"Hi," Chuck said. "I see you're packing, Sky Marshall?" The Marshall's glock was in a shoulder holster hanging out in plain sight.

"No, U.S. type but you probably don't want to come up on anyone and ask them if they're packing on a plane. It may not be too healthy."

"Yeah you're right but out like that a bad guy would have to be pretty dump, don't you think?"

"Reckon you're right," replied the Marshall

Reckon? thought Chuck this is never going to finish. Chuck offered the Marshall his hand, "It's nice to meet a real marshall. I just want you to know as president of Carmichael Industries we are proud of the service you guys do. If you don't mind I'd like to offer you a drink."

"Well, I thank you but you see I'm on duty."

"Oh, well maybe when we get to Chicago. Here take a business card," Chuck offered him a card. "My company is out of Burbank if you're ever in the neighborhood just give me a call. I'll even send a driver to the airport to pick you up."

"Thank you but it really isn't necessary."

"Listen you guys put yourself out there every day it's just right that a grateful nation say thanks." Chuck couldn't help but think of all the times that they had saved the world and not one thank you. Well Beckman did kind of say thanks but he wasn't sure if she really meant it, spiraling, he was spiraling again. Strangoletti exited the restroom and the three men made their way back to their seats.

As they passed the galley, "If you can't drink let me offer you something, you want a soda, peanuts, pretzels?"

"Sir, they're free," said the flight attendant turned around. It was then Chuck flashed. This was the first time Chuck had seen her, she had been in the rear of the cabin when the plane took off and had her back to him when he passed before but now she was looking straight at him. Now the intersect had flashed.

"Sir, Are you okay? You don't look so well."

"No, no fine. Maybe a little gas, you know the altitude and everything. I think I'm going to sit down now." Chuck made a quick retreat leaving the Marshall and the flight attendant a little confused.

Sitting down he woke Sarah up, "Wake up, wake up, Huston we have a problem!"

Sarah woke up almost instantly, instead of her normal slow pace, she understood from Chuck's tone of voice that something was wrong.

"Chuck what is it?"

"I just flashed on the second flight attendant, Mary Jason. The only problem is her name isn't Mary Jason but Marta Bass, fromer ring agent and hitman, person for the DiMambro family. However, that isn't all you see that monitor on the front of the cabin that shows that little plane flying north-east, we aren't. If that were true the sun would be coming in from the other side of the plane. We are traveling south-east towards Mexico."

Sarah looked at the monitor and then looked around, "You're right. You know what that means the cabin crew has to be in on this too."

Sarah and Chuck looked at each other and smiled, "You thinking what I'm thinking Chuck asked?"

"First Bank of Macau," Sarah answered.

"You remembered, I love you."

"I love you now let's hijack a plane."


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Chuck

SOMEWHERE IN THE SUBURBS OF BURBANK

Morgan was sitting at the breakfast table as Casey dropped a plate of runny eggs in front of him They were bleeding all over the plate and mixed with the grease Casey had cooked the eggs resembled a lost work by Van Gogh a field of sunflowers gone bad. Yet, as Morgan stared at them an idea suddenly hit him. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of it before. It was good. It was great and if it didn't get him killed it just might work.

"Alex, I really can't eat these. Can you eat them for me I don't want to hurt the Big Guy's feelings?"

"Morgan, truthfully my father is a great guy, even a hero but he can't boil water. If I ate them I'd die. Just move them around on the plate and say you're full that's what I do."

"That's a good idea." Crap he thought I've got to come up with another way to talk to Casey by himself.

"How's breakfast?" asked Casey walking in with another impressionist masterpiece. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day so eat up. Morgan you're not eating."

"Sorry, Casey but the old colon is acting up," There are times when you wish that you could just swallow up the things you just said to take them back, a sort of foot in mouth disorder and this was one. Alex and Casey both gave him a look but Morgan just shrugged his shoulder.

"Does anyone want coffee?" asked Alex.

"Sure I'll take a cup," replied Morgan.

"Slow down there Morgan you know with your colon acting up coffee probably isn't the best thing. Alex you sit there I'll get it," said Casey.

Now's the time thought Morgan so he got up and followed Casey into the kitchen.

"Troll, I think I can handle a pot of coffee you should be eating your eggs, you did like them I hope? Some hen gave her all to squeeze those out of her bottom so some guy could come along and rob her cradle, take away her young, throw her embryos in a refrigerator, then box them up send them to a store so you could buy them and then fry her young on the stove to stuff your face. That poor chicken probably died of a broken heart and ended her days at KFC."

"Wow, said like that I'll never want another egg."

"Got you, you numbnuts. Chickens are about the dumbest bird there are. They let you wring there scrawny little necks. Kind of like yours I'd say."

"Are you trying to intimidate me?"

"Is it working?"

"Casey!"

"What do you want? I'm not going to talk to Beckman for you. Personally you made a promise to Alex and you should keep it."

"No, that's not what I want. I mean I don't want you to talk to Beckman."

"Then what is it? You've been strange since you got in this morning, not that you're normal but stranger than usual.

"It's Alex."

"What about Alex?"

" Casey I want-"

"Grime chose your words carefully," said Casey as he cracked his knuckles. "I'm still a little ticked off about the SMS break up."

"Casey I'd like to." Morgan began to lose his courage which only made Casey even more irritated with him.

"Morgan, Alex is waiting for this coffee pot and if you don't move or speak up or both I just might be obligated to buy you two a new one."

"You know you can get an employee discount at the Buy More."

"Out of my way idiot," said Casey as he pushed Morgan out of the way. It was then that Morgan blurted out what he had been trying to say.

"Casey I want your permission to ask Alex to marry me."

Casey stopped dead in his tracks. It was almost as if suddenly someone had pulled his power cord he just stood there staring straight out, almost glassy eyed. Morgan got a little worried when he saw Casey wasn't moving, standing totally immobile."

"Hey Casey are you alive? Are you with us Big Guy? Are you having a stroke? Can you speak? Here look at my fingers how many do you see?"

"If you don't get that paw out of my face you're going to be missing one. So you want to marry my little girl? Grimes, Morgan," Casey tried to change his tone to a more gentle one but all he did was scare Morgan even more. "You want to marry Alex?"

"Yes Casey I do. You know I love her and this time we've spent together after I was such a jerk and dumped her has taught me how I feel. I love your daughter and want her to be my wife, after the proper time of being engaged."

"So you want to play house until you decide it's time to take responsibility?"

"Said like that it sounds bad but I do want to marry her."

"Grimes,… Morgan I tell you what I'll be fair. Let me go on this mission and when I come back we can talk about it. Do you think you can do that?"

"Wow, Big Guy that sounds very kind of you, almost too kind. You sure you didn't have a stoke or something"

"No, I figure I might get shot then I won't have to deal with you."

"Now, that's the Casey I know and love."

"Don't start getting all your female emotions worked up. You haven't asked Alex, yet and she hasn't said yes. Move it! We need to get this coffee in there to Alex before she thinks I kill you, but Morgan you hurt my little girl and I'm going to hurt you."

In that moment Casey's phone rang. 'It's General Beckman," he said then answered "Yes, General. Sure we'll get right on it. Grimes is standing right here. Okay we're heading to Castle." Casey hung up.

"What's up? Did Diane change her mind about me? I'm back in the game? I knew you guys needed me. Just can't get enough can get enough."

"Shut up Grimes, Chuck and Sarah's flight has disappeared off of the radar. We need to get back to Castle ASAP."

The two flew out of the house past Alex. She figured out that there was some sort of emergency. Morgan got out that he would call her before Casey stuffed him in the Nerd Herder. Alex stood in the doorway and watched her two brave men drive off the help save democracy and the American way of living as her father would say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CANADAIR JET 900 STREAKED ACROSS THE CLEAR BLUE SKIES OF NEVADA

The Carmichaels were talking in low voices in seats 1D and 1F and every now and then Chuck would raise his head and look back over the top of their seats at his fellow guests.

"Sarah, have got your gun handy?" asked Chuck.

"Of course not, there was no reason to bring it, besides you know what would happen in a pressurized compartment if it suddenly sprung a leak. That's why you don't hear about daring mid-flight rescues. They just wouldn't work"

"Then we're going to have to do this the hard way. I'll take the Marshal and you take the hit person."

"Sweetie you're still healing, let me take the Marshal."

"That was what I was thinking Love, looking over the two, he's probably the easier target. May I have this dance Bebe?"

"Why Mr. Carmichael, I never thought you'd ask.

The two worked in unison with the precision of a clock, like two wheels in a mechanism turning, spinning together, in harmony. Chuck walked down the aisle and started a conversation with the Marshal. Sarah walked behind him towards the hit person as Chuck called her. Sarah came up behind Chuck and pushed him on top of the Marshal which gave Chuck the opportunity to get the man's weapon. Dillion looked up wide eyed as he realized Chuck had the drop on him but there was little he could do as Chuck pistol whipped him into unconsciousness but not before apologizing.

"Sorry buddy," then lights out. "This is a hijacking," Chuck yelled as he held the Marshal's gun up. Sarah met Bass head on in the aisle. The narrow space didn't leave a lot of room the fight so it was head to head toe to toe. Sarah perceived that the woman was trying to retrieve a small caibre pistol from her pocket so she blocked the woman's hand and with her other arm gave Bass an elbow strike to the head followed up with a back fist then an over the head heel kick. This sent the assassin backwards stunned Sarah finished her off with a side thrust kick to the head.

"Very flexible I see."

"Yeah, I stretch out evey day."

"Now that we have your attendtion, let me tell you how this is going to go. Eyes up I shoot you is that clear."

Strangoletti interrupted, "Mister you don't know what you've just done. You picked the wrong plane to hijack. My men are waiting in Mexico."

"Mister, shut up or you're dead."Chuck pointed the pistol at his head.

An elderly woman spoke up, "Sonny, isn't this plane going to Chicago? Our son is meeting us there. Oh, my dear, Henry we're on the wrong plane."

"Calm down Martha let the man speak. This is the most fun I've had since Saigon." Sarah went to the couple to try and comforted them while Chuck and Strangoletti continued.

"You won't shot a gun in a plane. I know that," said Strangoletti.

"Mister, if I shot you in the top of your head do you think the bullet will come out the other end? Do you want to have a go at it because I'm about crazy enough to do it." Chuck glanced at Sarah and they exchanged winks.

"Miss," said Sarah to the other flight attendant. "Do you have any tie strips?"

"Yes," she answered nervously as she reviewed in her head what she was supposed to do in cases like this. "They're in the galley."

"Sweetie, watch our guests while I get them"

Chuck moved to the front of the cabin and started small talk with the other guests as Sarah retrieved the tie strips. She soon returned with the flight attendant pushing a trolly.

"Everyone one at a time come to the aisle, turn you pockets inside out and empty them onto the cart." Sarah passed down the aisle like an attendant and with the same cheerful disposition. She soon had all the passenger's personal effects except for a small picture of the grandchildren of the elderly couple. Chuck had asked her to leave it with them. When all the passengers had been secured Chuck and Sarah had to turn their attention to the flight crew.

"Okay now we need to breach the flight deck," said Sarah. Chuck flashed.

"Past the curtain is a small room with a video camera on the far wall and next to it is a door with a hand recognition panel that gives access to the cockpit. The hand reader is keyed only for the flight crew and the video Camera is hard wired to the bulkhead, any tampering and it will send a warning into the cabin to the Captain or whoever is flying this plane. A normal flight crew for this plane is two, a Captain and first officer slash navigator. But another question is if we are flying to Mexico, how did they get past all the control towers?"

"That isn't that difficult Chuck, considering the organization. What I would do, is to have another plane file a flight plan to Mexico then I would rig two transponders in each plane or bring a mobile one on board. Once the two planes were air borne I would switch the transponder signal from one plane to the other and there you go."

"Diabolical and creepy also the fact that you know how to do it, but what happens when the other plane arrives in Chicago?"

"Who says it's going to reach Chicago? I would rig a midair explosion and bring the plane down in some remote hard to get at area. On the plane I would stow human biological material and that's that."

"You mean cadavers?"

"Well, yes but I would also store chemicals so that their DNA would be corrupted. The FAA would leave it at face value and only if the families of the victims requested the remains of their loved ones would the do further testing to separate the victims but most likely they would just say it was impossible."

"Sounds like you figured out my plan," said Strangoletti listening intently. In that instant the Marshal started to come to. Strangoletti continued," Listen, I don't know who you are but there's a lot of money to be had here. My people will pay you a fortune if you just let us continue on to Mexico."

"What?" asked the Marshal as he realized that he had been set up.

"You thought I was going to blow the whistle on my friends? Buddy you don't know what it's like to be a part of a family. We look out for each other. We take care of each other and ain't no badge going to change that. So yeah, my people set this little adventure up Sleeping beauty back there," he was referring to the assassin Sarah had rendered unconscious, "was supposed to whack the Marshal here in flight then we'd all just sit back and roll into Mexico where I'd disappear."

"You son of a-"

"Marshal, don't get so upset," said Strangoletti. "It was only business. Now you two, Bonny and Clyde, what say you cut these ties and you make some money."

Sarah looked at Chuck and he nodded, he saw that look in her blue eyes. God he thought how much he loved them and when she had been lost to him, they were one of the things he had missed. Her eyes talked to him, it was almost a communion of souls. Sarah wasn't a communicator. She never said much and that had been a problem between them in the past. He often felt he had to guess what she was thinking or felt but now that she was back, it was as if he could read her mind and in that instant he knew, he just knew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OUT SIDE ORANGE ORANGE ACROSS FROM THE BUY MORE A NERD HERDER SQUILLED IN

"What do you mean they lost track of their plane?"

"Morgan, you know what I know. Let's get in, you fire up the computers and I'll contact Beckman."

The two flew throught the yogart shop quickly because the shop hadn't opened yet. Casey knew this would be faster than the Buy More where he had told Big Mike that he had some family crisis to get time off. Covers are difficult to maintain even if this time it seemed that his lie was rapidly becoming the truth.

Morgan got the computers up. "Big Guy, I'vve hack into the airport." Chuch had been a good teacher Morgan thought but why was he using the past. "There seems to be a lot of chatter about a plane they can't find. Carp, it's Sarah and Chuck's." From over his shoulder he heard Casey talking with Beckman.

"Colonel, we've ascertained that the flight Chuck and Sarah were on has gone down. It disappeared over the Rocky Mountains in the area of Lake Tahoe. Rescue operations are being slowed down because the area is so impervious. I have a response team on standby as soon as a location has been determined."

"General," interrupted Grimes. "Do we know where their transponder last indicated they were?"

"Of course we do, but if you want I will have it transmitted to you. The more eyes we have the better."

"Thanks," Morgan turned back around and continued to work.

"Colonel, keep an eye on Grimes as long as you can. It's times like these that we must stay on mission even if our friend are in harms way. I still want you to leave as schduled we need that intel and if the worst is confirmed your team could be two people down."

"Roger that General."

Morgan swung his chair around, "Casey, Chuck and Sarah are alright. They've gotten out of worst situations and they'll do it again."

"Right Morgan," said Casey but he knew as every agent knew that somewhere out there was a bullet with their name on it and sooner or later they would have to keep an appointment with it. At least he thought, if it truly was their time, they went together.

"Casey, I got something," screamed. "Look up there," he pointed at a monitor. "See below that mountain there is a cleaning with what seems like smoke coming from it. Let's zoom in now and there, oh no, there seems to be parts of an aircraft. It's a mess." The image of the debris just reforced the worst case scenario for Casey.

"Send those coordinates to the General," said Casey. He didn't have to be on scene to see the evidence of an explosion. There was no deep crater where the plane had struck and there were few large pieces but the remains had instead been disbursed over a large area. Indicating the plane had broken apart in flight.

"Morgan, are you still hacked into the airport."

"Yes, why?"

"Do me a favor and check the passenger manifest. Chuck and Sarah may not have been the target but bad luck."

"Doing it right now."

Casey sat down in front of the monitor. How much he hated computers, he felt more comfortable with an AK 47 or a M 16 than a computer. A good gun was like your girl, she asked that you hold her tight and you knew she had your back. A good gun could save you as well as take the life of an enemy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BACK IN THE UNFRIENDLY SKIES

Sarah took the pistol from Chuck and walked right up to Strangoletti.

"What do you want darling? Little girls oughtn't play with guns."

"Wham!" she pistol whipped him across the face. In fact Sarah hit him so hard that a tooth flew out of his mouth landing in the lap of the Marshal.

"Got anything else to say?" she said.

"Sister, you don't know what you just did."

"Oh I think I do and if you don't want to have to have facial reconstuction I'd keep my mouth shut."

Chuck intervened, "I'd listen to her, you don't know what a hellcat she can be when she's angry."

"Hellcat?" she whispered to Chuck.

"I heard it in a movie and it sounded cool."

"I kind of like it. Now we need to get into the flight deck. Any ideas?"

"The first thing we have to do is to disable the video camera but the controls are in the cockpit. Then there is the hand scanner and security door. Their controls are in the cockpit too. I could take a diet coke drop a mentos in it and fire a spray of diet coke across the corridor to take the camera out then that would leave the scanner and door."

"Sweetie, wouldn't it be easier if I took the uniform from one of the flight attendants and go offer some coffee to the flight crew. When they open the door I rush in. You wait behind the curtain and come in after me. You take out the two crew men and I jump into the pilots chair and fly the plane."

"Sounds better but what if they don't want coffee? But I've got an idea where we don't need the coffee." Chuck went over to their seats and opened the over head bin. He took his phone from his jacket and turned it on.

"Sweetie, Good idea but you can't call from here. I think there is some sort of jamming device. I've already tried."

"No, Love. Did you know there's an app for everything these days? Let's go interrogate our assassin." Chuck opened an app and was doing adjustments as Sarah dragged Miss Bass back to the galley.

"Love, please draw the curtains, asked Chuck.

"Okay Sweetie, She's coming around, what's your plan?"

"Just watch Love. Miss Bass I need some information from you."

"What? How'd you know my name?"

"That doesn't matter. I think the problem is that we do know your name."

"We? Who you and Suzy homemake." Sarah was about to let her see what Suzy homemake was made of when Chuck stopped her by putting his hand to her mouth.

"Not yet," he whispered in her ear.

"Miss Bass, we have a problem, don't we?"

"We have a problem? You have a problem when my friends figure out that's something is wrong back here then you'll have a problem. They'll do short work on you and your skinny girlfriend."

"Thank you," said Chuck "but this beautiful woman next to me is my wife and now I'm going to turn you over to her now."

"May I Love?"

"She's all yours but please don't get any blood on the uniform you're going to need it." With that Sarah gave her a big whack across the face with the pistol knocking her back out.

"Boy that felt good. What's your plan Sweetie?"

Chuck pulled his phone out of his pocket, "Remember what I said about apps, listen." Sarah heard Bass' voice say, "_We have a problem." She_ kissed Chuck and whisper in his ear, "Let's go fly a plane."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BACK AT CASTLE

Morgan and Casey were watching a helo drop off the response team at the crash site via satellie. They watch anxiously as men combed the debris without being able to assist. They felt totally helpless and even Morgan was beginning to accept that this might not end well.

"Should I call Ellie?" asked Morgan.

"No, not unless we know one way or the other. Hey, they might have gotten out in one piece or be hold up somewhere." Casey wanted to comfort Morgan. He had lost his fair share of friends and comrades. He'd hoped that he would never have to go through this again. This was one of the reasons he liked operating alone he would never have to be the one to notify a next of kin but here he was and he didn't like it. Maybe it was true his female emotions were getting the best of him or he like everyone else was human.

Looking over the flight manifest Morgan found two names that stuck out a certain Marshal named Dillion and man named Strangoletti who was under WITSEC. He thought that he would've had some fun with Chuck joking about the names but he wasn't there with him and worse he might never be with him again. Had these people something to do with the incident? As he was pondering this new piece of information General Beckman came on the monitor.

"I'm afraid I have bad news. I just got off the horn with our people on site and unfortunately there doesn't seem to have been any survivors."

"General, how do we know there're no survivors?" asked Morgan.

"Let it go," said Casey.

"No, I won't. Chuck and Sarah were, are my friends. I want to know."

"Morgan," said the General understanding the emotional state Morgan was in. "The team combed the wreckage and they only found remains. Morgan, I'd like to spare you the details but I'm affraid they-"

"No, don't say it, they aren't gone! Did the team do a DNA test?"

"Morgan a DNA test can take weeks," replied Casey.

"No, that's okay Colonel I understand. If I were Morgan I'd want to know that every stone was turned too. Yes, Morgan we've done a special field DNA test that only we have but it seems the DNA from the remains was corrupted."

A light came on in Morgan's head. "General, all the DNA was corrupted?"

"Yes, why?"

"And no one thought that suspicious? Did they do a test for cellular degradation due to hypotherma?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Is the team still on site?"

"Yes, what do you want me to do? Have them run this test?"

"Please, it's very important." Both the General and Casey were surprised at Morgan's tenacity and his knowledge of biology. It wasn't long before the General was back on the screen addressing the two men.

"Agent Grimes, I have the information you requested and yes there was cellular degradation due to hyotherma."

"What does that mean?" asked Casey.

"Do you want to tell the Colonel what it means Agent Grimes?"

"Yes General, it means Casey that the remains that was found on site caame from cadavers from a morgue or freezer type facility. This also means that Chuck and Sarah were never on that plane."

"The real question," said the General, "is where are they? Colonel Casey you continue with your mission now more than ever we need that intel. Agent Grimes this mission is now yours. Just keep me informed. Beckman out."

"Grimes, don't screw it up but good work," said Casey.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Chuck. I'll be off site tomorrow so I won't be able to write but I will pick up again the day after tomorrow. My goal in these adventures is to perpetuate Chuck and Chuckness.

THE SKY'S THE LIMITS - ONE FOR MY BABY

Chuck was more than a little embarrassed helping Sarah remove Bass' uniform. He looked the other way, trying not to look at Bass' semi-nude body and when he had to touch her, he was careful to only touch fabric. This made Sarah laugh and Chuck turn beet red. It was times like this that she cherished his child-like naivety. After they disrobed her, they then retied her. Chuck went to one of the overhead bins and got a blanket to cover her.

Well, that was the way it should have gone but applying the universal law of Murphy and with the realization that the best-laid plans of mice and men often go awry. So it was with Chuck and Sarah's.

"Here," said Chuck passing Bass' jacket to Sarah. There wasn't much room to move around so Sarah stepped back to the opposite side of the galley to put it on while Chuck tried to slip the enemy agent's skirt off. Sarah couldn't help but laugh watching her husband trying to pull the skirt towards him with Bass' legs wrapped up around him.

"It's not funny," said Chuck.

"Sweetie, you should see yourself. I've got to take a picture."

However, the two were unaware that the co-pilot had left the flight deck to see if Strangoletti had been taken care of. He was much surprised to see all the passengers restrained in their seats. Drawing his pistol he made his way back to the curtained off galley. The man tore open the curtain just as Sarah was about to take the photo. However, instead of taking a photo Sarah played. Bass' accomplish heard _"we have a problem,"_ and looking down at Chuck on top of her said, "Yeah, I think you do."

Chuck looked up at the man and flashed. "Jack Burnes, former fulcrum agent now works as a gun for hire."

"That's right. How'd you know that?" the man asked as he raised his gun. In that instant Sarah found Bass' gun in her jacket pocket, a 22 caliber. Sarah fired one round point blank into the back of the man's head dropping him were he stood but as Sarah shot him the man fired one round into Bass.

"Sarah, airplane!" Chuck said then turned the woman over to examine her. "Christ, She's dead.

"Sorry Love, a knee jerk reaction – bad guy, gun, shot" Sarah said shrugging her shoulders.

"What are we going now?" asked Chuck

"Love I don't think you're going to like this," said Sarah as she rummaged around the pantry looking for a knife. "Sweetie, if you want you can wait up front."

"No, the family that plays together," he answered as he closed the curtain before a group of now wide-eyed passengers. "Oh my God!" said Chuck turning back around, "Love, I think we have another problem."

"No, I'm almost through the bone."

"No, not that." He peeked backwards then quickly turned around. "Okay, we take the plane and then what? You fly where?"

Sarah looked up at him with a knife in one hand and the co-pilots hand in the other. "You're right. We can't fly to Mexico we don't know who or how many are waiting for us there. We can't fly to another airport because one the Air Force would probably shot us down and secondly, if we did land we don't know who'd meet us."

"You still have your mobile comm device?" asked Chuck.

"Yes, but it doesn't work, remember?"

"Come on Bebe, bring your helping hand and let's fly a plane."

Sarah and Chuck emerged from the galley with a strange object wrapped in a towel, and after gathering Sarah's things they proceeded to the flight deck.

"Sarah the video camera," said Chuck pointing to it.

"The pilot isn't going to be watching the camera he'll be too busy flying the plane and he's also expecting the co-pilot to come back any moment. Game face Sweetie."

"Game face Love."

Sarah placed the severed hand on the scanner as Chuck flashed. The whole operation took less than a few seconds. Sarah sat in the co-pilot's chair as the astonished pilot stared at Sarah. She then started to unbuttoned the top button of her blouse. This gave Chuck time to place the pilot in a sleeper hold. Sarah grabbed the yoke and the plane remained steady on course.

"Sweetie, Sweetie let go. He's turning blue."

"Oh sorry, guess I got carried away. Okay now all we have to do is take this," Chuck began to talk to himself, "plug in a cable here into the exit port and then here on the radio panel, we plug in this jack for the auxiliary antenna output and voila. Sarah are you ready?" Chuck switched the device on and not before long the familiar image of General Beckman came on.

"Chuck, Sarah I'm glad to see you're alive and well. Mr. Bartowski, can you explain why you can't even get on a plane without a national incident? At first we thought you both had been killed in a tragic plane crash but Agent Grimes helped uncover evidence to the contrary."

"Morgan?" said Chuck as the couple exchanged bewildered looks.

Sarah briefed the General while Chuck took care of the pilot. "…..And that's how we got here," Sarah said in conclusion.

"Remind me the next time you go on mission to send armed guards."

"Oh thanks, but I don't think we need any protection." said Chuck

"Not for you but to protect everyone else. Now tell me about this Marshal."

"I think Sarah would agree he seems like a good guy, one of us so to say and he was dubbed by Strangoletti too, so I would say we could trust him. Sarah what do you think?"

"General, I agree with Chuck."

"Okay, bring him here and put him in front of the screen."

Chuck walked back into the Cabin and untied the Marshal. As the Marshal rubbed his writs, "I don't know who you people are but-"

"I think you're about to," said Chuck handing him back his pistol. "Please follow me."

The Marshal walked slowly behind Chuck not sure of what was going on but curiosity was biting him, so with his hand on his gun at his side he followed Chuck. "What in the blazes, the Marshal exclaimed as he entered the cockpit. In an angle tied up with what looked like cables was the pilot, in the middle of the floor was a bloody hand and the blond that he had seen Carmichael with was flying the plane.

"What in the blazes is right Kenny," said a familiar voice over the plane's radio.

"Up here," said the blond pointing to a monitor. On the screen the man saw the face of his boss.

"Yes, Kenny it's me, Dave. What in the Sam Hill have you gotten yourself in to tis time? An Agent just dropped off a letter signed by the attorney general in person reassigning you to a temporary interagency operation along with this box to talk to you with. They won't even tell what the operation is about, above my pay grade they said."

"And it is," said another voice as the monitor flickered and the Marshal's boss disappeared replaced by a female Air Force Brigadier General. "Agents Carmichael brief the Marshal with the information that he needs to know."

"Sarah, do you want to brief him?" asked Chuck

"No Love, I'm kind of busy. You can."

"Well, you might want to sit down, by the way my friends call me Chuck and this lovely woman is as you know my wife, Sarah."

"So she really is your wife?"

"Yes why? We don't look like we're married?"

"No, it's not that. I mean you two, well; you're some kind of tag team. The way you operated back there. I've only seen work like that in season agents."

"I'll take that as a compliment Kenny," said Sarah. "Do you mind if we call you Kenny?"

"No, go right ahead, now Chuck what the heck is going on!"

"Okay, let's start from when Sarah and I got on this plane." Chuck told Kenny that he recognized Strangoletti when they were at the restroom together. Then when he saw the flight attendant he also recognized her as being a killer for the DeMambro family. Afterwards, Sarah realized the plane was flying in the wrong direction and so from there it was a simple matter of deduction. Chuck remembered the best lie was one cloaked in truth.

"You know you could have come to me and that would have saved me a concussion," said Kenny.

"Kenny, we couldn't," interrupted Sarah. "Without permission from our boss we could've blown our cover and worse put all of you at risk."

"And this card you gave me," holding up Chuck's business card.

"That's real. I, we own that company and the offer still stands whenever you're in town. So now can you give me a hand with this guy? I also could use one in the galley."

"Sounds good, Chuck. This is not my first turkey shot and it's almost as much fun as I had in Bolivia when I was down there on another one of these interagency boondoggles. There was this cutie DEA agent who almost got me shot."

Chuck and Sarah looked at each other with a smile.

"What is it? Did I say something?" Kenny said.

"That agent's name wouldn't happen to be Carina Miller?" asked Sarah.

"Why yes, you two know her."

"You could say so," said Chuck.

"Do you know what happened to her?" asked Kenny. "One wild woman was she."

"Yes she is," agreed Chuck "Let's get this one to the back of the plane." Chuck bent down, "Augh!" He stood back up and rolled his shoulder.

"Pain?" asked Kenny.

"Yeah, trying to heal."

"Gun shot?"

"No, sword stab."

"You two have definitely been around Carina."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DEEP IN THE DARK LAYERS BENEATH THE SLEEPING BUY MORE A SUPER HERO TIRELESSLY TOILS

Morgan was now sitting by himself in front a computer screen scanning all the emergency frequencies, trying to find that piece of information that would help him solve the enigma at hand. Alex had stopped by earlier to pick up Casey for the airport. She had promised she would return and that they could have some yoghurt together at Orange orange.

"Agent Grimes," said General Beckman over the monitor.

Morgan perked up, "General is there news?"

"Yes, Chuck and Sarah have contacted me. They are both safe although after a rather bizarre mid-air mission that I am still trying to comprehend. Their flight has been re-directed to NAS Glenview and is currently on schedule. Colonel Casey has been apprised of the situation and I will have you connected with Agents Carmichael as that I am sure you wish to speak with them."

"Thanks General," The video flickered then an image of Sarah came on the screen sitting in the pilot's seat of a jet.

"Sarah, is that you? What are you doing?"

"What does it look like Morgan? I'm flying the plane. Hey, thanks for not giving up on us. I know I speak for Chuck when I say way to go little buddy. How did you figure out the crash site was a fake?"

"First you're starting to sound like Chuck and I'm not sure that's good, Secondly, it was easy when the rescue team reported back that all the DNA they found was corrupted I knew something was up. You know how little they need to do a DNA match and it just so happed that all of it was corrupted, well that got me thinking. Then I had them check for cellular degradation due to hypothermia and when it came back positive I knew at one point that those remains had been frozen or had been in a refrigerator. Things just didn't add up."

"Morgan I'm impressed."

"Don't be. I saw it on that program on, I forget what network, about the spy guy you know the really good one, the one they cancelled and put on all those other crappy shows. Man, some of those executive make a lot of dollars but have very little sense. Anyway where's Chuck?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE COLD, DARK AISLE OF THE CANADAIR JET – THE HORROR, THE HORROR

In the aft section of the plane, Chuck and Kenny plopped the now conscious pilot in a chair. They then turned their attention to the two bodies in the galley.

"If you get the feet I'll get the arms, just be careful to the stub," said Chuck.

"This is quite a mess."

"Don't worry we have a clean-up team that will come in and make it like new."

"And the bullet hole in the floor. Do you know where the round went?"

"Cargo stowage is below so I guess in someone's luggage below."

"If the other flight attendant comes back here don't you think she'll freak out at those blood stains?"

"Find me some burgundy wine," replied Chuck.

"Here, why?" handing him the bottle.

"If you can't clean it, mask it," Chuck said as he poured the wine over the blood stains. "When the hostess sees the stains she'll smell the wine and think a bottle got knocked over."

"Wow, do they teach you guys that stuff?"

"No, I read too many comic books."

"Hey, you college boy! Yeah you the nerd, I know you. Yeah and I know that girl you're with Sarah what was her name," yelled the pilot from his seat. All sorts of alarms went off in Chuck's head as he flew back at him leaving Kenny more than a little taken aback in the galley.

Chuck grabbed the pilot up by the jacket and pulled him towards him, "Do you know me?"

"I know your girlfriend, Sarah Walker. I was there with Quinn when he, well had fun together. Was it pretty." Those were the wrong words to say to Chuck. Kenny could see a darkness come over Chuck, a look he had seen only a few times before and it sent a chill down his spine.

"Are you going to kiss me?" taunted the pilot as Chuck stared into the man's face. Then he snapped. Chuck gave him a chop to the throat sending the man to his knee gasping for breath. He then followed up with an elbow to the man's back that caused temporary paralysis. Chuck knelt down over the man as Kenny raced to try to keep Chuck from killing him but Chuck looked up at Kenny and raised his hand signaling him to wait.

"I'm okay, just a moment," then he turned his attention back to the man. "Listen, this is the way it's going to go. I'm going to send you to a very dark place, a place without doors or windows, a place without light. It's a place for animals because that's what you are, a beast and as a beast you will be treated like a beast. You will beg for someone to end your miserable existence. But we won't, we will glean from you every bit of information you know and then, and only then, will someone put a bullet in your head. I may not like guns or killing but Quinn taught me, never let the bad guy get away, a lesson I learnt well and you should pray to God that we never meet again because the next time they'll take you away in a body bag."

"I won't talk!"

"They all talk," Chuck whispered in the man's ears then he got up and turned to Kenny. "Marshal, I'm going to do you a favor."

"Chuck given your state of mind, I'm not sure that is such a good idea."

"You're a law officer and as such you obligated to follow civil codes and laws. I'm not and right now I don't feel civil either."

Chuck walk through the galley and gathered up a spoon then when into to the forward cabin where he grabbed Strangloetti. "Come on, Big Guy," He said as he pushed Strangoletti in front of him past Kenny back to the pilot.

"Hey, Chuck, don't hurt my witness, I need him. Come on let's all just calm down before someone gets hurt." Kenny implored.

"Someone already did," snapped Chuck. "Right, Mr. James McThomas. That's right I know your name too. Now tell Mr. Strangoletti what was waiting for him in Mexico."

Strangoletti looked bewildered as did the Marshal.

"Tell him or God as my witness I'm going to take this spoon and carve out your eyes. You know I read about a technique where you can remove the ocular bulb without severing the optic nerve. I think I could do that with this spoon. I could put your eye balls in your hands so you could look back up at your own face. Do you want me to try?" As Chuck got close to the man with the spoon Kenny moved to try to stop Chuck but before he could reach him McThomas had a change of heart.

"Okay, okay I'll talk. There was a hit squad waiting. We had ten guys at the Buena Vista airfield outside of Chihuahua. Our orders were to kill everyone and to take Strangoletti out in the desert and make sure he never was seen again."

"You son of-"

"Hey, it was only business."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah listened intently to Morgan's description about how he saw through the subterfuge and arrived at his conclusion.

"Sarah where's Chuck?"

"He's taking a prisoner into the aft compartment with Marshal Dillion and Morgan no jokes!"

"Wouldn't think of it Kitty, I need to talk with you anyway."

"Morgan, we really can't keep this line tied up."

"I need your perspective being female and the like."

"Okay, I suppose I qualify. Does this have to do with Alex?"

"Wow, a mind reader too, how did you know?"

"Morgan, I'm a spy besides both Chuck and I have seen the way you act around her. Chuck even mentioned to me that he thought you were getting serious."

"What do you think?"

"About you and Alex? Morgan that's something that's between you two, it isn't up to Chuck or me to get in the middle of. Have you talked with her?"

"Yes, we've kind of talked but I want to take our relationship to another level but I think she just wants to stay where we're at right now."

"Morgan, you know how long it took Chuck and me to get together as well as all the mistakes we made. My only advice to you is not to do what we did and talk to her, find out how she feels then go from there."

"I talked with Casey this morning-"

"You talked to Casey! You know what Chuck says about Casey. Chuck says he's emotionally constipated." Morgan laughed with Sarah.

"Well, that's probably true but I've got to stick up for my future father-in-law and say I'm truly appalled and offended. But putting that aside, I want to ask Alex to marry me so I asked him for his permission."

"That's commendable Morgan but you want to marry Alex not Casey so the person you should be talking to is her. I bet Casey said wait until gets back from mission, right?"

"Sarah you're better than Carnac the Magnificent."

"Morgan talk with Alex."


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Chuck.

TWO TICKETS TO PARADISE

The sun was setting when Canadair flight 2285 descended from the clouds toward the darkened airfield of NAS Glenview. Two escort F-16s broke left and right as the jet made its approach. There was an air of relief from the passengers, almost a sigh made in unison as they felt the wheels come down then hit the asphalt followed by the almost deafening sound of the engines and the mechanical noise of the flaps. They were safe the passengers; however, the question they that still remained was where were they?

NAS Glenview a former Naval Air Station closed since 1995 victim of the BRAC Commission. However, for this one evening it returned to its former glory. The runway lights were on, air traffic controllers were manning the control tower and a lone hanger stood ready to receive cargo. Ready as Canadair flight 2285 touched down and rolled down the tarmac up into the hanger and just like the mayfly its brief life was over again and silence took hold once more.

"We're here," said Sarah as she gently rolled the jet in the hanger. She parked the jet like she would have parked her Lotus. "You know that was fun. I really do miss flying." Sarah looked over at Chuck but he seemed a million miles away. "Are you all right Sweetie? A penny for your thoughts.""

"Oh, nothing, I'm just a little tired I guess. Well, we missed our flight but at least we'll be able to spend the night with Ellie and Devon-"

"And Clara," interjected Sarah.

"Yes, with Clara. Have I told you I love you lately?"

"Never enough." Sarah had noticed that there was something going on with Chuck but she didn't know what it was. His mood seemed to have changed after he and Kenny took McThomas aft. She had asked him if everything was okay but she got his usual everything's fine response. However, she knew better.

"The ladder is here shall we disembark, Love."

Chuck and Sarah walked back and told the flight attendant to open the hatch. Men in black suits came onboard and removed the prisoner along with two body bags. Chuck turned to Kenny, "You need to come with us."

"What about Strangoletti?" the law officer asked.

"Leave him for now, he'll be okay," said Chuck. The three walked down the ladder and when they got to the bottom Kenny noticed men under the plane connecting a large flexible yellow tube to the aft section. The other end of the tube originated for a truck like those used to carry propane. As he observed the operation he noticed a man leaving the plane shutting the hatch behind him. The man gave a thumbs up gesture and suddenly there was the roaring of what seemed a generator as the yellow flex tube danced into life. He looked to Chuck and Sarah with fright, "you're not using cyanide?"

"What? No, do you think we're Nazis. The gas we use will put them to sleep so when they wake up they'll find themselves sitting on a plane at O'Hare and think they sleep the whole way there. A pilot come out to apologize that it took so long and they will go home none the worse for the wear," said Chuck

"Won't they remember anything?"

"One of the side effects of the gas is a loss of short term memory so they won't remember a thing about the flight. They'll just think they slept through it and considering everything that's happen that's probably the best," explained Sarah.

"So this is it?"

"Yes, we have a mission to complete. We'll give your regards to Carina the next time we run into her," offered Sarah.

"I'd appreciate that and if you need a side kick on any mission don't hesitate. Babysitting really isn't my cup of tea."

A man in black came over as they were talking, "Agent Carmichael we need your signature on the deposition documents for the prisoner."

"Sure, I'll be right over," Chuck said to the agent. "Kenny it was a pleasure and like I said if you're ever in LA you're our guest." They shook hands and Chuck left.

Kenny waited and watched Chuck disappear behind a black SUV with three other agents. "Sarah you and I need to talk. Did Chuck mention anything about what happened when we took McThomas to the back of the plane?"

"No, but I noticed he was acting odd when he came back. A wife tends to notice these things."

"Chuck is a bomb waiting to explode. He went ballistic on that guy back on the plane. First, I thought he was going to crush the man's wind pipe and then he threatened to carve his eyes out with a spoon."

"That doesn't sound like my Chuck but you know we don't exactly play by the book in the agency."

"I know but this was more than that. I saw a look in his eyes I've seen only a few times before. I don't mind saying it scared me and I don't scare easily. He looked like a guy who has seen too much, if you know what I mean. There was a name McThomas mentioned, Quinn I think it was. Does that name mean anything to you?"

Sarah's face turned pale, "What did he say about Quinn?"

"I don't know but it sent Chuck over the edge."

"We and Quinn have a past and let's just say it wasn't good. Thank you for telling me. I'll handle it from here."

"Sarah promise me you will. You two look good together. I've been married two times and every time it was this job that got in the way. Don't let that happen to you two."

Chuck was walking back when he saw Sarah give Kenny a kiss on the cheek. Then the marshal was lead off by two more men with US Marshal written in yellow on their backs.

"Should I be jealous," asked Chuck.

"Not in the least," she answered as she kissed him and buried her head on his shouldered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BACK AT CASTLE, MORGAN IS DREAMING CALIFORNIA

"No Chuck, I didn't tell Ellie about what happened on the plane. Do you think I'm stupid? Don't answer that. Okay, I'll call her and tell her that your flight was delayed because of bad weather…okay no bad weather. I'll just tell her you two were held up and had to take a later flight. Okay be safe." Morgan hung up his cell phone and he thought about what he had said, be safe? Telling those two to be safe was like telling the sun not to rise.

"Ellie, this is Morgan. How's everyone? I just called to let you know that Chuck got off late. Yeah, later flight. He'll call when he gets to Chicago. Yes, he's got ground transportation. He asked if he can spend the night, if it's no problem. He should be in around supper time. Say love to everyone. Bye." Hanging up his phone Morgan couldn't happen wondering if he shouldn't have asked Ellie advice about Alex but no that was one of the problems Chuck and Sarah had, their talking to everyone else instead of each other.

Morgan leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the computer table in front of him. The stress of the past few hours had taken its toll. Now there seemed a lull until Alex came so he could relax. With his feet up and being so relaxed it wasn't long before he was in the land of Morpheus.

"Alfred," called Chuck.

"Yes sir?" Answered Morgan.

"Can you come here?" Morgan walked into a room that resembled something out of Wayne Manor but instead he found Chuck wearing a bowler on his head and an umbrella on his arm, the spitting image of John Steed. Sitting across from him sat Sarah in a tight leather jacket-trouser combination looking like Emma Peel. Morgan frantically repeated to himself, "there's no place like home, there's no place like home" and he woke up. Looking at all the yellow bits of paper in front of him, notes from Casey, Sarah and Chuck on what they wanted him to do he couldn't help but think that he had become Alfred Pennyworth.

"Ah Alex is here," he said out loud seeing her in his Buy More monitor. Putting everyone's requests aside for the next hour or two he would be with Alex and everything was right with the world. He ran up the steps in Castle and into Buy More to greet her.

"Hey Alex are ready for yoghurt?"

"Sure, that will give us a chance to talk."

"Suddenly Morgan's spidey senses were on. Chuck wasn't the only one with spidey senses and his were on full alert. Suddenly all these thoughts poured into Morgan's head: _Alex wants to talk? What does she want to talk about? What have I done?_ He replays his whole day with her in his head trying to isolate the frame where he screwed up because Alex was perfect. Alex couldn't screw up so if anyone screwed up it had to be him.

"Morgan, are you coming?" Alex repeated as Morgan stood, counting on his fingers. He was actually counting hours and minutes from the video he was playing in his head.

"Yeah, yeah," he said coming back to reality. "I just have to tell Big Mike he's got the store while I'm gone."

"Hurry up because this is important."

Now he knew he was in real big trouble because it wasn't that she wanted to talk but now it was important. Big Mike came up to him, "Son, I heard what your woman said and you know you're in it deep."

"I know Big. What am I supposed to do?" replied Morgan.

"Listen, your Mamma said the same thing to me. She said Big, cause that's what she calls me, Big I need to talk to you. We got a problem. And you know what it was?"

"No Big but I think I'm about to."

"She said Big I think the rabbit done died and I said what! Sweet Jesus, why you done gone and killed a poor rabbit for. That was when she told me that we were expecting another little Morgan. Can you believe that?"

"I think I'm going to be sick. No Big I really can't even fathom that."

"That's what I thought too and sure enough it turned out the doctor got her test mixed up with that other woman down the street. You know the one down that walks down on the corner. Phew! I dodge that bullet."

"Thank you Big that was really comforting. I think I'll be scared for life but comforting. Hey, I'm going to grab a yoghurt with Alex can you look after the store?"

"Sure son for family no problem, you know she does look a little like she's in the family way."

Morgan just turned around and walked away.

"Morgan, you okay?"

"Traumatized for live, but okay. Let's go get that yoghurt. What flavors do you want? Let's live dangerously. How about frozen yoghurt and pickles?" As the words rolled out of his mouth he thought back to what Big Mike had said.

"What Morgan? Do you think I'm pregnant or something?"

Morgan was tongue tied how was he supposed to answer that question. If he said no and she was then she would think he didn't want her baby. If he said yes he did and she wasn't she might think he was putting the cart before the horse. So Morgan did what any other red blooded male would have done in his situation, he didn't say anything.

"Morgan what flavor do you want?"

"I'll have what you're having." That was a safe answer.

"Okay, two frozen yoghurts with organic peanut butter."

They ordered their yoghurt then found a table next to the window. Morgan couldn't help but think that it was kind of romantic. The light coming in through the window warmed the table. On the table there was a red and white table cloth with little read hearts; in the middle were a small candle and a white flower. Screw Casey this was the time.

"Alex, I have something to say," Morgan said as he took her free hand because in the other was a spoon she was eating with.

"Morgan, I do too. I talked with my Dad this morning on the way to the airport," she started.

That jerk, Morgan thought, Casey had beat him to the draw and had anticipated to Alex what he was going to ask.

"I told him I wanted to join the Peace Corps and go to Africa." If Morgan's jaw had actually detached itself it would have hit the floor and kept on going.

"The Peace Corps," Morgan got out. "How did Casey take it? I'm sure it was quite a shock for the Big Guy but I think with time, a lot of time, he might get over it, and well maybe you should wait a bit for the right time. You know Casey is getting up in years and things like this can be very traumatic."

"Morgan this is why we get along so well you make me laugh. Of course he didn't get mad; he was quite excited for me. He said, it would be good for me help me put my house in order; throw out some dead wood. I'm not sure what he was talking about but he was very positive. Now Morgan what did you want to tell me?"

"There's a twenty percent mark down for all Buy More employees and I was thinking we could use a new grill."

"But Dad loves the one we have?"

"I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Chicago, Ellie Bartowski is making a hole in their living room carpet as she paces back and forth. The curtains are already open so she has a clear view of the street in front of their town house.

"Devon, Why aren't they here yet? They should be here. Why aren't they here? Do you think they had an accident?"

"Calm down Dear they'll be here soon. They probably got caught up in traffic. You know it is at this time of day."

"You're right. I know you're right it's just my little brother and Sarah, oh well you know. Can you check on Clara? I haven't heard her in a while."

"Ellie, that's because she's asleep and beside I think their here."

A black SUV pulled up outside one of a series of row houses in a nondescript suburban area of Chicago. The doors opened letting Chuck and Sarah out. They grabbed their luggage and made their way up to the house. Ringing the doorbell they were greeted by hugs from Ellie not less formidable then ones given by champion wrestlers.

'Oh am I glad to see you guys," said Ellie.

"We're, glad to El but can you let us breath," said Chuck. As Ellie broke her grip, Chuck continued, "Where's my favorite niece?"

"Hey, Bro," said Captain Awesome. "Man, she tried to stay awake but couldn't make it. You can see her tomorrow morning."

"Our flight's early and we have a service coming to pick us up. I'm sorry we couldn't get here earlier the flight was such a mess," said Sarah.

"Yeah Sis, we're sorry."

"What time do you have to be at the airport?"

"I think around 9:30 – 10:00 but we'll leave here around 8:00."

"Then, why don't you two take her to school. I'll drive and you can have your driver follow behind so afterwards you can keep on going for the airport."

"Are you sure Ellie? We don't want to be a bother?"

"Don't be silly. Now go freshen up we're going out for pizza. Devon will show you to your room and I put fresh towels in your bathroom."

"Ellie really we're a little tired from the flight and-"

"Charles Irving Bartowski, I have a babysitter coming that I already paid for. We're going for pizza and that's that. Sarah have you ever had a Chicago style pizza?

"No, but I hear it is good."

"Better than good," Ellie continued her talk with Sarah as Devon and Chuck took their luggage to the guest bedroom.

"Hey Chuck, Bro, I think you need a new bag," said Devon.

"Why? They're brand new."

"This one's got a hole in it." Chuck looked at it and there it was a circular entry wound.

"I wonder how that happened," said Chuck thinking about Murphy's law.

"Bro, if I were you I'd complain. The airline company ought to reimburse you. Those baggage handlers need to be more careful."

"Yeah," was all Chuck could say.

Sarah and Chuck got ready to go out but not before Chuck showed Sarah his tuxedo and his issue of Superman the latest victims of random shooting. He even made a joke about the bullet being made from kryptonite. The two couples drove into the city and parked in a dark parking garage near an Italian restaurant. The evening went well into the night.

"Ellie, we really need to get back," said Chuck, "or we're not going to be able to get up tomorrow."

"Oh, it was just so nice to talk with you two in person. I love you two so much."

"And we do too," said Chuck. "Right Sarah."

"For sure. Hey, Sweetie why don't you and Devon go get the car while Ellie and I talk for a bit?"

"Sure," said Chuck looking at Sarah trying to figure out what she wanted to talk to Ellie alone about. Whatever it was she was doing a job of hiding it.

"Come on Bro. Let's let the ladies chat."

Awesome and Chuck walked down the street chatting about nothing as they made their way through the dimly lit street. They were unaware of movement behind them. As they approached Devon's car three young men stepped out of the shadows.

"Hey man, give your keys!" yelled one of the youths as he held a pistol sideways at them.

"Dude, here take my keys just leave us alone," replied Devon.

"Devon, do I have a big bull's eye painted on my back? I must be a bullet magnet."

"Chuck these guys are serious."

"That's right, now give me those key." Then the teen made a clicking sound. Chuck looked at Devon and Devon looked back.

"Must have a tick," said Devon.

"I ain't got no tick now give me those keys," and he made the same clicking sound again. "I'm going to show you I mean business!"

"No, don't," screamed Devon. Much to Chuck amazement the youth cocked the slide back on the pistol ejecting a perfectly good round. It made a metallic bing as it hit the ground and Chuck busted out laughing.

"Hey, what you laughing at I'm going-" He never got to finish. Chuck reached up and ripped the weapon from the boy's hand and turned it on him.

"I don't know if you're retarded or just plain stupid," Chuck said. "Now you two come here." Chuck waved the gun at two other youths on the other side of Devon's car. "You know glass won't stop a bullet so I would recommend you hurry up." The two youths moved over next to their friend with their hands up all three teens was about to cry.

"Now, first of all guns don't kill people, people do," Chuck said as he laid the barrel of the gun on its former owner's head. "First of all, that clicking sound what was that? Did you think it was supposed to be intimidating?" Devon looked at Chuck with a puzzled look.

"Devon, the gun's got no hammer. The genius here was trying to make a cocking sound."

"Awesome. Okay Chuck, why don't we all just take a step back and let these kids go away. I'm sure they've learnt their lesson, right guys."

The now sobbing teens all agreed in unison.

"Captain, I'm not sure," said Chuck he stepped back. "Watch this." Chuck pushed the release for the clip and took it out then he cock the slide back; locking it in position and another projectile fell to the ground. He then replaced the clip and the slide slid home automatically.

"See that, I don't have to cock the slide back, the round is already in the chamber." Chuck pointed the weapon at the ground and fired the full clip in rapid succession. The boys scattered like scared rabbits and Devon just stood there repeating over and over, "awesome."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the restaurant Sarah and Ellie made their way outside the restaurant to get some fresh air. The evening was nice and warm with a little breeze coming off the lakes.

"Sarah, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, it's no secret that Chuck likes kids and I, we want to have a family. Some day that is. Well you remember what you said back in Burbank about how our brain pathways being changed."

"About it being genetic?"

"Yes, but also I was wondering if that could affect, well you know having children?"

"Sarah, love, there is no reason why not. I can't see any reason that would affect your ability to have children. I mean I'm no fertility specialist but I don't see why not."

"And how will our children be? Will we sit them down in front of the TV and they suddenly think they're super heroes and try to fly? Or if they watch a documentary about Adolf Hitler they will become… you know monsters."

"Sarah, you're exaggerating."

"Am I? Look at Harvey Winterbottom the CIA made him into Alexei Volkoff.

"That was different. Oh, by the way, remind me when we get home I have a package for Chuck from Harvey. He and Mom have taken quite a fancy to each other so to say."

In that moment Sara and Ellie heard the rapid discharge of a gun. They look at each other and ran towards the sound.

"Ellie stay there," yelled Sarah as she pulled a Walther P38 from her bag.

"Devon's my husband and Chuck's my brother," Ellie answered. "Where do you find the room for that in your bag?

The two women arrive at the car to find Chuck and Devon standing beside it looking as if nothing had happened. Devon was still repeating "awesome" and Chuck had hidden the gun in his belt behind his back under his coat.

"Guys, we heard gun shots. Are you two okay?" asked Ellie.

"Gun shots, oh that, a car back fired as it drove by that must have been what you heard. Love, you can put that thing away," Chuck said. Sarah looked into Chuck's eyes then opened her purse, replaced her weapon then closed it with a snap.

"Devon, are you alright," asked Ellie.

"Awesome."

The two couples got in their car and started their drive home. Chuck and Sarah sat in the back seat. Sarah reached over and took Chucks hands up in hers and gently kissed them then leaned into Chuck. "Liar, I can smell the gun powder residue," she whispered into his ear. "I think you have some explaining when we get home. I hope that gun behind your back has safety on."


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Chuck

It was four in the morning and a light was on in the kitchen of the Woodcomb home. Sitting at the kitchen table Chuck sat with a cup of coffee his hand staring off into the darkness wondering what the new day would unfold.

"Hey little brother, what are you doing up this early?" Said Ellie dressed in a house coat and fuzzy slippers on

"Couldn't sleep, sorry did I wake you?"

"No, I saw the light and was hoping you'd be up so we could talk alone."

"Life has gotten complicated El," Chuck remarked with a sigh.

"Yes, it has, little brother," She agreed walking over to wrap her arms around him. "But I want you to know that you'll always have me."

"Thanks, but I know that and you know the same is true for me." Ellie pulled out a chair from the table and sat down next to Chuck.

"Chuck, we've grown up. We have families now but that doesn't mean we can't make time for each other like when we were kids it just means-"

"I know it's complicated. Sarah said something about Hartley and Mom is it true?"

"Yeah, they were here with his daughter, Vivian and they seemed happy. I have a box for you he left stay here and I'll get it." Ellie disappeared then came back carrying a shoebox size wooden box. She placed it in front of Chuck on the table. At first Chuck was reluctant to open it in front of Ellie but then he thought surely his mother wouldn't allow Hartley to leave anything with Ellie that could do bodily harm.

"Let's see what's inside," he said opening the lid. He began extracting things, "this is a cell phone I've got one of these already I don't know why he'd give me another. This is a hip flask." Chuck opened it and smelt the contents. "Vodka I think."

"It's nice, made of silver and some sort of logo on the outside," said Ellie as she examined it up close.

"That's the logo for Volkoff industries. You know," Chuck said turning it around under in the light, "just one look at this could strike terror in the hearts of some people."

"And this is the man our mother is seeing?"

"Remember he's Hartley now."

"Well, this might explain why he sent these things to you. There's a CD. Let's go into the living room I've got a player." Chuck could only hope that there wasn't anything incriminating on it because Ellie had done a grab and run like when they were kids.

Ellie set the player up and turned the volume down low because they didn't want to wake the rest of the household. Ellie put the CD in and then they sat on the sofa together.

"Okay I hitting play," said Ellie as the picture start to come on the screen.

The video was shot on a beach on some island in the Mediterranean. There was lots of sun and the buildings behind the people were blue with white washed walls. The people around Hartley and Mary were dressed in light colorful clothing with Positano sandals on their feet.

"Hi, Charles, said Hartley. "I'm sorry if I have to do this this way but your mother's work called her away and as you can see I followed. Vivian sends her regards to you and Sarah. She hopes there are no ill feelings between them. Charles, I'm sending you this for a very important reason and I hope you will take time to consider what I have to say carefully. Charles I would like to ask your mother to marry me and I would like you to be my best man. Included with this video is a mobile phone with my number in memory. Please, you can call me any time day or night; you can even call me from the bottom of the ocean as it is water proof. I've also included a hip flask with vodka in it. I now find that I am quite fond of it. This is from my private stock. I'd like you to drink a toast to our future happiness with your lovely wife, Sarah. Please give her my love, Son."

Chuck turned to Ellie, "What do think about that? You're going to be the step-daughter to Alexei Volkoff, international arms dealer and some would even say the world's most evil man."

"But he's Hartley Winterbottom now, right. I mean he really is?"

Chuck got up kissed Ellie on the forehead then gathered up the items putting them back in the box and went back to bed.

Soon the sun was up and everyone in the Woodcomb house was running around getting ready. Chuck who never actually got to go back to sleep was in the kitchen making animal shaped pancakes for Clara and Sarah.

"Chuck, you're spoiling my daughter. Now she's going to expect me to make them for her." But Chuck wasn't listening, he and Sarah were too busy making animal sounds with Clara to her laugh.

"Oh El, do you have a suitcase I can borrow, mine got damaged on the flight?"

"I can lend you Clara's it's got bright pink flowers on the outside."

"Very funny, so do you?"

"Of course I do. Awesome can you get it for him?"

"Sure follow me, Bro." They walk into the living room and went through a door off to the side that lead to a storeroom. Devon moved some things around and pulled out a blue Samsonite suitcase. "Here you go. This was mine, I used when we moved here from California."

"Thanks, Oh by the way I'm leaving my tux in the closet. It's yours if you want. You might have to get it tailored but I think that it could be made to fit."

"Awesome. Ellie's got a fund raiser next month for the hospital. They're trying to raise money to build a new child care ward so this will keep me from renting one."

Chuck and Sarah got their things together and after dropping Clara off they made their way to O'Hare where they were in the air again finally on their way to Rome. Chuck told Sarah on the plane about Hartley and Mary but she didn't seem the least bit surprised.

"Chuck your mother was deep undercover with him for a very long time what do you expect?"

"I know but she was with Alexei not Hartley so I just think she should take it easy. There's no reason to rush into anything."

"Sweetie, they're both adults and if this is what they want then I don't see that it is up to you to object."

"Love, I'm not objecting and I do feel sorry for Hartley but I just don't want my mother to feel obligated to him and that she is agreeing to do this out of pity."

"Sweetie, do you think your mother would be someone to be swayed by pity? I'm sorry that came out wrong but you know what I mean."

"Unfortunately I do and I feel the same way but I just don't know. I need time to think."

"Isn't that what Hartley asked you to do?"

Finally, the couple was able to get some well-deserved sleep on the long transatlantic crossing. Chicago to Rome, Leonardo Da Vinci airport takes about ten hours but with favorable tail winds less and so it was this time. After arriving and clearing customs the couple made their way to the main terminal where they found a rental car already in their name, a silver BMW Series 6 Cabriolet.

"I like the way you roll Mr. Carmichael," said Sarah.

"Just aim to please, Bebe" Chuck replied putting on his Ray Bans as he got in the car. "Where are we supposed to meet this Commander Ryan at?"

"He said two pm at Caffe Greco on via Condotti which is supposed to be around Pizza di Spagna."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SOMEWHERE IN THE COUNTRYSIDE NEAR NAPLES A GROUP OF MEN ARE SITTING AROUND A TABLE.

"They landed this morning. I'll find out when they're going to leave Rome and what car they're driving. I want you guys to be ready to make a hit somewhere around Strangolagallo."

"We could plant some C-4 then you could give us a signal and when they drive by boom, no more problem, a tried and true system of eliminating the unwanted."

"No, I want this clean. If you blow them up that will draw suspicion on us and on me that is the last thing we need. If we did that we'd end up knee deep in spooks looking high and low right now the organization can't afford it..

"Okay Boss, how about this we use two trucks one in the front and one in the back then give them the squeeze? That way no one would be the wisher it'd look like just another traffic accident."

"Good thinking. Now go make it happen. They'll be driving down this evening so you guys need to be ready on a moment's notice. There's no room for failure. They can't make it to the ship, is that clear? If they do then well it won't be pretty for any of you.

There was a nod of agreement around the table and the mysterious boss left driving back to Rome while his henchmen stayed to discuss how to put in practice operation _Eliminate Carmichael_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ROMA NUN FA' LA STUPIDA STASERA

Sarah and Chuck had to leave their car at the top of the Trinità dei Monti and walk down the Spanish steps to get to via Condotti. Arriving early they took the opportunity to do some window shopping. Sarah found a pair of diamond and sapphire earrings in a jewelry shop that she thought were breath taking. She wanted to try them on but didn't have time because they had to hurry to meet this Commander Ryan.

"Love, look what time it is," said Chuck. "I think we need to get to the met. Crap, I left my phone in the car. Can you give me the keys? I'll be just a moment."

"Sweetie you need to be more careful. Things like that can have bad consequences in our line of work."

"I know and you're absolutely right. I swear it won't happen again."

Sarah handed Chuck the keys then made her way to the cafe. Arriving she did a preliminary pass inside to make sure everything was clear and there was nothing suspicious. She was about to approach their contact when Chuck came back.

"Have you seen him?" Asked Chuck a little winded.

"He's sitting in that corner table over there under the mirror," said Sarah indicating a middle aged man with a receding hair line in an Italian tailored suit, "He's reading the Herald Tribune."

"Love, I'll make the approach you cover me." Chuck didn't give Sarah a chance to say yea or nay he just went which she didn't have to like. In fact it was something she would have done had she had the chance but the play was already in motion.

"When you're done with that newspaper can I read the Want Ads? I'm looking for an apartment," Chuck said to the man at the table

"Are you looking for one with a view of the mountains or sea?" The man asked in return giving the correct password.

"By the sea," answered Chuck. The man stood up and shook Chuck's hand. Sarah came over close and they all departed together. Walking across Piazza di Spagna they went into a building on the corner next to the steps leading up to the Trinità dei Monti across from the Barcaccia fountain. On the front of the building was a sign _Keats-Shelly Memorial House_ under it was written closed. They then walked down a dimly lit corridor then up some steps until they came to the door of the museum.

"Follow me inside," said the man.

"Commander Ryan, I presume?" Sarah asked after they had gone inside.

"Yes, let's go to the back room. What you see around you was the apartment where John Keats lived and died. The furniture you see here is not the original furniture and the only thing that is original to Keats is the fireplace."

"I know," said Chuck turning to Sarah. "Keats had tuberculosis and so when he died they burnt everything so as not to spread the disease. I think his landlady was very upset over that."

"Indeed she was," replied Ryan. "I'm impressed."

"So what do you have for us?" Sarah said cutting to the chase.

"Here is a briefcase that was sent to me via courier for you and I was told to brief you on our operation with the Smyarian government. What I don't understand is all this to brief two government contractors on classified matters?"

Chuck and Sarah didn't flinch. "Please continue," said Sarah.

"Okay, a Russian ship departed two days ago from the port of Lamacia loaded with chemical weapons from Smyria per a United Nations agreement. It is to meet up with the USNS Huntley in Augusts Bay, Sicily where the chemical weapons will be off load from a Russian vessel onto ours. Once onboard the Huntley will then get underway and neutralize the chemical agents in international waters. There have been rumors on the grape vine that someone might try to seize the Russian ship before it reached Augusta Bay but because of the weather conditions in the Eastern Med we don't think that is possible. If an attempt is made it would have to be done in Augusta after they arrive but before the Huntley arrives with the rest of Sixth Fleet. This is everything I was told to pass on so if there isn't anything else I have to get back to the Embassy."

"No, I think we can handle it from here," said Chuck as he shook the Commander's hand. Sarah bid him farewell then they parted company. Once they got back in the car they opened the brief case. Inside were two standard issue Beretta 9 mm, a comm device and what looked like a DVD player. Opening the DVD player the familiar face of General Beckman came on.

"Agent's Carmichael latest intelligence has informed us that there is an imminent threat. You are to proceed to Naples where you will board the MSC Splendida tomorrow and assume your covers identities. Colonel Casey is already on board and in place. He will make contact with you as soon as you get onboard. A hotel reservation under the name Carmichael has already been made at the Mediterranean hotel in Naples in front of the Stazione Marittime Angioino pier where you will embark tomorrow when the Splendida arrives from Genoa. Beckman out. This machine will self-destruct in ten seconds." In ten seconds the machine flashed and smoke came pouring out.

"You know Love, we sell this model in the Buy More and come to think of it, it does the exact same thing."

"Sweetie, we need to get on the road because we have a long drive ahead of us." Soon our couple was on the beltway around Rome and exited on the highway headed south.

"Sarah, what names these Italians give to their streets and places. I mean isn't it cool "Autostrade del Sole" just the name sounds sunny."

"Sweetie, we have the same thing back home."

"I know but it just sounds cooler in Italian."

"Really and what do you say about that one up ahead, Strangolagallo?"

"Well we've got some places that have funny names too but it's just the sound of Italian, it's so Italian."

As they debated the pros and cons about the language of Dante a large semi-trailer tractor came up quickly from behind and up ahead there seemed to be another one poking along. Sarah was the first to catch sight of the one coming up behind. She saw it in the review mirror and the one in front. Call it spidey senses but there was something she just didn't like in their situation.

"Sweetie, I think we have company look behind us and then look up front."

"I see what you mean; he's coming up awfully fast. Have you got any ideas?"

"I've got a trick or two," said Sarah. She studied the truck behind. She began to sway lane to lane and the trucks seemed to follow changing lanes with her. The rear truck was still gaining. When she got the timing right and the truck was close enough behind she hit her brakes as she swerved across road into the emergency lane. The rear truck's forward momentum caused it to slide past her without being able to cut over to hit her. The rear truck rear ended the lead truck scattering debris everywhere. Sarah with very little space available drove down the emergency lane past the two wrecked vehicles.

"Love, you can be my driver from now on," said Chuck as they proceeded to their destination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

IN A DARKENED OFFICE A MAN IS TALKING ON THE PHONE

Yes, they screwed it up. I know it was the perfect plan. Yes, I will take care of them. Don't worry I've got another plan. I've got a team in place we'll take them onboard. Yes, I know there's no room for error. I'll take care of it personally myself.

ON A TELEVISION LOCAL NEWS WAS PLAYING:

A gang related incident occurred this evening close to Cassino in the province of Frosinone. The bodies of eight men all with criminal records were found dead in an open field. They seemed to have been executed gang style. Names are being withheld until notification of next of kin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan was desperate when he got back to the Buy More. What am I supposed to do? He asked himself as he paced back and forth in Castle. I need advice. His first choice was to call Chuck and Sarah but they were out of pocket. His next choice was Casey but he too couldn't talk with him. He really didn't want to talk to Big Mike about this because there would be some sort of allusion to his mother. He called Ellie but she was in surgery with Devon a first brain heart operation. This left only one person. Morgan gathered his strength and sat down. Pressing a button, General Beckman's image appeared on the screen.

"General Beckman, ma'am, we have a problem."

"What is it man? Has there been an incursion at Castle by enemy agents?"

"Well not at Castle but it's almost as bad."

"Is it hydra? Have they raided Echo Park?"

"No, General but I feel as if my heart has been raided. You see it's Casey's daughter, my girlfriend she wants to join the Peace Corps and go to Africa. She's going to leave me for Tarzan.-"

"Mr. Grimes, you wasted my time to call me for advice about your love life? Are you mad?"

"Yes, I'm madly in love and I don't know what to do."

"First thing is not to bother me; secondly man up stop your sniveling. I don't know why I'm wasting my breath. But Agent Grimes this great nation of ours was founded on men who realizing something was wrong went out and did something about it**. **It was Kennedy who said, ask not what your country can do for you but ask what you can do for your country. Grimes, I don't know if this helps you and frankly I don't care but pull yourself together man. Beckman out."

Well, that went well, thought Morgan even if he wasn't sure if knew exactly what the General meant by what she said. He was pondering on this when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, little Buddy," said Chuck from the monitor. "Sarah's in the shower and I thought I'd check in. Is everything going okay? Here to sum it up in a nutshell we made contact with Commander Ryan, and almost got squashed on the drive down to Naples that's about all I have to report on the mission since we landed. How are things going back on the home front? Did you talk with Alex?

"Chuck, you know we shouldn't be tying up valuable government resources on personal matters."

"You sound like Beckman."

"I know, scary. I'm so screwed Dude. You can't believe."

"Why did she say no?"

"No to what," asked Sarah as she got out of the bathroom nude after her shower.

"Love, you might want to but a towel on Morgan's on comms."

"Morgan!" yelled Sarah as she jumped back into to bathroom.

"Sarah, Don worry I didn't look much. No, I'm so very much screwed."

"Morgan, what's the matter?" asked Sarah now with a towel wrapped around her.

"Alex wants to join the Peace Corps and go to Africa. What am I supposed to do? Chuck, Sarah either of you tell what I supposed to do. I love her. I need her. I just don't know."

"First Morgan, is she going to stay in Africa forever? Or is she going to go just for three months or so. If she only goes for a short time you can still write and talk to each other on the phone."

"Chuck look at me am I competition for Johnny Weissmuller? She'll go off meet Tarzan and soon it will be me Tarzan you Alex and that will be that."

"You could hook up with Cheeta," said Chuck.

"Very funny, you're making jokes about my love life. Folks my life is over. The life that I have known and come to love is gone, dust in the wind as Kansas put it."

"Morgan, listen Chuck never gave up on me. Even when I had given up on myself Chuck was always there for me. I never had to ask for his help. I never wondered whether he would be there. If there is one constant in this sea of flux for me it is a man named Charles Irving Bartowski. Morgan I think you need to be that man for Alex."

"I so love you," said Chuck to Sarah then he turned to, "Morgan, don't over think your problem in fact try to reduce it down to its smallest denominator and go from there. Little Buddy, think with your heart because our heads will just screw it up. Morgan, we got to go I need to demonstrate a new self-defense technique to Sarah. Think about what we said, Bye." Sarah's towel flew over the view screen and an audible giggle was heard before the screen went out.

"Chuck and Sarah are right," Morgan said to himself. "I need to be that man. I need to be there for Alex and I can't do it from Burbank. I'm going to go to Africa with her."


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Chuck just like it a lot.

O' PAESE D' 'O SOLE

The great giant made her way past the break waters and slowly made the turn in port as tugboats brought the gentle levitation around. A true marvel of modern technology and maritime engineering, this floating city with over eighteen decks and cabins for 1,600 guests dwarfed other ships in the harbor. Slowly the pilot maneuvered from the bridge calling commands to the helmsman using the tugs along with the ship's double screws to bring the vessel safely to berth. Chuck and Sarah were waiting for the gentile giant from a balcony above outside the port captain's offices with the other guests. The entire operations ran like symphony each person playing their instrument. There was a cacophony of noises as men yelled from to shore, engines whined, and horns sounded as the stevedores ashore received the mooring lines securing the floating hotel to the pier. Finally, the brow was lowered into place and the bunting tied with the name of the ship proudly displayed MSC Splendida and splendid it was.

As Chuck and Sarah made their way to the brow they could not help but be amazed at the swarm of activity that was happening around them. To the uninitiated it looked like chaos as men in various uniforms ran back and forth speaking as many different languages as are known to mankind yet somehow all being understood. In that storm of humanity stood a man in the very center, giant among dwarfs, clipboard in hand there was Casey. He was there in the midst of the foray barking orders like a general to the various members of the ship's company yet switching tone when addressing guest. This was Casey's element, like a Caesar in Egypt, he had come, saw and conquered.

"Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael," Casey said when he saw them. "I have your board in cards and your cabin assignment. The ship will be pulling out at two pm and there are cocktails and aperitifs available in the Purple Jazz Bar. I will have you bags taken to you room." Casey turned to another man standing next to him,"Gennaro, takeover for me while I escort these two to their rooms. They look like they might get lost and the Captain wouldn't like that." Casey turned his attention back to Sarah and Chuck. "Follow me please."

Casey took Sarah and Chuck up the brow and onto the ship making sure they avoided the metal detector at the end of the gangway. Once they got away from the main deck they finally found themselves alone.

"Okay," Casey said, "we can talk. Did anything happen on your way do? Morgan mentioned something to me this morning about an automobile accident."

"I think someone tried to squeeze us off the road," said Sarah. "But I was able to avoid them but something was wrong."

"Yeah," said Chuck. "How'd they know when and where we would be?" Casey made a sign off them to be quiet then he pulled out his cell phone and tapped on the screen. "There," he said showing the reading to Sarah. He then proceeded to pass it over both of them. When he got to Chuck's jacket pocket it started to ping loudly. Casey reached in Chuck's pocket and pulled out a small computer chip like object. "It's as I thought a GLG-4000, a tracking device."

Chuck flashed and gave the technical description but most important was he said that it was U.S. government property.

"Man," Chuck said, "You'd think Beckman would have a little faith I mean okay the airplane incident was bad I admit but the thing in Chicago that wasn't my fault."

"What thing in Chicago? I don't want to know," said Casey.

"Love, no one knows about Chicago but me, you and Devon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

IN THE WINDY CITY

Devon and Ellie are sitting in a local Starbucks having morning coffee. They had just dropped Clara off at school and were talking about their busy days trying to balance work and household chores accordingly.

"Okay Devon, I'll pick up Clara at four and take her to Sammy's house to play with Georgia and then I'll drop off the dry cleaning. Can you start supper when you get in?"

"Sure Bebe, what do you want me to cook?"

"I don't know. Fix whatever you want but I love your fettuccine alla bolognese or your chicken alla cacciatore both are good but plain pasta is fine also. It depends on how you feel I know you've got a busy day too."

"Hun', whatever you want. I know you've got a rough day too. What've you got going?"

"Well, my day isn't really bad, I just want to go over Sarah and Chuck's scans again. Sarah was talking to me about having children and I just want to make sure everything is okay."

"Is that something you can do from a brain scan?"

"Of course not, but I want to do some more research into the possible genetic affects their condition could imply and the possibility that it could be passed down to their children."

"Sounds to me like you should be consulting with a fertility specialist."

'I know but given the situation I don't want to bring too many people into the circle."

"Oh El, Chuck left me his tux. It's hanging in the closet if you drop off the dry cleaning can you have them clean it. I want to take it to be altered."

"I already have the dry cleaning in the car, if you want me to drop it off then you'll have to run home and get it."

"I don't have any patients until noon so give me the dry cleaning and I'll swing by the house and get the tux then drop all of it off for you. That should save you some hassle."

"Awesome, I knew there was a reason I call you awesome." Ellie leaned across the table and kissed him.

"Awesome," said Devon as he looked back into the eyes of his child's mother and his lover. They continued to exchange conversation as they sipped their coffee until Ellie realized what time it was and said she had to run. Awesome walked her to her car and retrieved two pillow cases of clothing. Throwing them in his vehicle he drove back to the suburbs and parked his car in from of their town house. His next door neighbor was outside watering plants and waved at him as he got out of the car. "Morning neighbor," said Devon. Nice day out for gardening."

"Yes it is," replied the woman kneeling in a flower bed. "Your home early."

"I just came to get some things then back to the hospital." Devon thought to himself I wonder how long it would be before the whole neighborhood would be asking for free medical advice. But this was the price for living in the Suburbs.

"What would Chuck say in this situation, eye on the mission or something like that," he said to himself out loud. "Great, I'm talking to myself now not very awesome." Going in the guest bed room he found a black tuxedo hanging in the closet like Chuck had told him. Looking at the garment with admiration he couldn't help but say out loud, "Bond, James bond." Looking back down the hallway as if there was anyone who could see him he laid the tux on the bed with the intention of trying it on; however, laying it on the bed he thought it a bit heavy.

"What's this?" He said to himself examine the inside pocket. "Not cool Chuck, not cool," he stared and repeated to himself like a mantra to scare away a demon. He removed the object he had found in the inside breast pocket with two finders. He had in his hand the pistol Chuck had taken away from the gang youth. "What do I do with this now?" He said to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ANCHORS AWAY

Onboard ship the team decided that someone had been tracking Chuck and Sarah which meant that their cover could already have been blown so they had to be extremely careful. Casey took the device and mailed it to a friend he knew in in Adak, Alaska. Let'em trace it there he thought.

"Chuck, they have a tailor onboard, why don't we go see about your wardrobe. You'll need a new Tux for Saturday when we're having dinner at the Captain's table."

"I can't wear my usual white shirt, clip on tie and pocket protector?" Sarah didn't even acknowledge Chuck's attempt at levity. They walk back to the main deck and on to the center promenade where all shops were along with other activities.

In the middle of the promenade was an info desk with people milling around asking for information and being served. As Chuck walked by he did a double take there was an oriental looking woman that looked very familiar. Suddenly, Casey showed up with his minions coming from the opposite direction.

"Hey, Casey, is that Anna Wu ?"

"Who behind the desk? No, I think you've got Buy More on the mind. We're going to be underway soon so keep an eye out. Chuck mill around and use the intersect to see if you flash on anyone."

"Sarah and I are going to the tailor's right now then I thought we'd go to the Purple Jazz bar and hang."

"Whatever Bartowski, just see what you can come up with I've got a thousand things to organize and a staff of people worse than the Buy More."

"Casey, aren't you taking this cover a little too serious?" said Sarah.

"It's not the job. It's the troll." Casey looked like he wanted to say more but Sarah realized Morgan being Chuck's friend Casey might feel reluctant.

"Chuck, why don't you go look around in the tailors, I'll stay here and talk a bit with Casey then I'll come and find you." Chuck watched Sarah and Casey disappear in one of the dark recessed corners between the shops in what seemed deep conversation. Casey had an unusual look on his face, one that Chuck wasn't sure if he had seen before a look of worry. Why should Casey be worried about Morgan if it didn't have to do with Alex. Chuck couldn't help but wonder if his little buddy had taken the big step and was joining the ranks of adulthood. Then the next logical step was children. Chuck thought about little bearded bodies lying in cradles. Maybe Casey was right to be worried.

Chuck was still thinking about this when he walked into the tailor shop. As he opened the door he was hit with the smell of fabric, a strange pungent odor yet almost sweet.

"May I help you sir," said a shop assistant a rather young man in this early twenties. He looked his role like someone who belonged in this type of activity distinguished, well dressed, well groomed with an air of elegance.

"I need to buy a tux for a dinner I'm supposed to go to," said Chuck.

"Yes Sir, right over here," the assistant guided Chuck to a corner of the shop where a number of tuxedos were on display. Chuck was looking at them when over his shoulder he heard a man with a rather heavy accent speak say, "If you can afford it you ought to have them make you one. Their prices are reasonable and the finished product is much better that what you'll find on rack."

"Thanks," Chuck said as he turned around but when he faced his interlocutor he flashed. _Captain Gorgey Feadoyr Ivanoff, Former Russian Submarine Captain, Black Sea Fleet. _"Thank you but I need it by Saturday night. I don't think they can have it done by then?"

"Have you asked?" said the man. He then turned to the young assistant. "Is it possible to have this ready for my friend by then. It is in the evening when you need this?"

"Yes , it is. By the way my name is Carmichael, Charles Carmichael and yours?"

"Just call me George."

"Let me go talk to my father and see what we can arrange," said the shop assistant."

"Well, George I thank you for your assistance. What brings you to sunny Italy?"

"I got tired of the cold back home in Russia so I thought I would treat myself to a warm Mediterranean cruise. And you, why are you here?"

"I'm here on my honeymoon with my lovely wife and here she is." Sarah walked in to see Chuck talking with a tall heavy set man with a long beard. He had an air of being East European maybe Slavic but no particular country stuck out. "Sarah let me introduce you to George. Sarah, George – George, Sarah. He was advising me to have my tux made instead of buying it off the rack."

"Sweetie, I agree if it can be done. Mr. George, I say you do have good taste in clothes."

"Thank you Mrs. Carmichael."

The shop assistant returned and told Chuck that it would be possible but that his father would have to visit him in his cabin in the evening to take measurements but that it would be done by the afternoon of the following day and with only a twenty percent markup for rush work.

'Twenty percent is, how do you say, highway robbery."

"I am asking for them to rush it is only fair I should pay for the inconvenience."

"Mr. Carmichael you are too kind to those people. In Russia we wouldn't tolerate such behavior." Chuck thought back to when he first met Alexei Volkoff and he couldn't help but agree.

"George are you here with your wife?" Asked Sarah.

"No, no she passed away a year ago. She had cancer and so in a sense it was good for her."

"For her, but for you?" said Chuck with a note of pity in his voice as he searched out to take hold of Sarah's hand.

"Ah, that is another thing. Enjoy each other while you can my young friends."

"George, we're going to dinner in the Atlantic dining room this evening at eight why don't you join us. You'll be our guest."

"But I'm here with other friends from Saint Petersburg."

"Bring them too," said Sarah. "Listen, when my husband gets something in his head it's hard to get it out." From the way Chuck was acting she realized he had flashed so she was playing her husband's lead.

"Yes, bring them, I insist," said Chuck. "Just don't pull a crazy Ivan on me." There was a moment of awkward silence before George continued.

"Okay, Mr. Carmichael."

"No George, call me Charles."

"Yes, and call me Sarah."

"You are lovely couple, but I insist that I pay for the vodka tonight an since we are Russian we just might float this ship on it."

The three parted company. Chuck told Sarah and Casey about his flash back in their cabin so Casey made arrangements to have a table ready complete with listening devices in the flower arrangement and under each seat.

As Chuck was visited by the tailor, Sarah lay across the bed and watched him go through being measured and sized. The elderly gentleman wrote all his notes down in a small black book then went about cutting out silhouettes from paper for fabric patterns. "Sir," the man said, "Here is my card I have your measurements and I will hold on to these patterns in the future if you want any other clothes made all you have to do is call and confirm your measurements. This is a service I offer to my special clients." Soon the job was done and the tailor left leaving Chuck and Sarah alone in the cabin.

"I think you've gained some weight Mr. Carmichael," said Sarah teasing from the bed. "It must be that married life agrees with you."

"Do you really think I've gained weight?" Chuck asked looking in the mirror.

Sarah walked up from behind him and ran her hand through his chest and bit his ear then whispered, "more to grab hold of." The two end up on the bed and having to rush to make their dinner appointment.

Chuck arrived with Sarah in the Atlantic dining room. Sarah had a black backless sequined dress with a slit down the side. It was a dress that stopped men and made wives jealous. Chuck had black trousers with a Navy blue blazer and a gold colored handmade silk tie he was able to pick up before the ship left Naples. They found their guests waiting for them at the entrance.

"George, I hope we didn't kept you waiting too long," said Chuck

"No, not at all and with a beautiful wife like yours, I don't see how you can be held accountable for time. Please let me introduce you to my friends Pieter Pilscoff, Boris Loski, Alexandre Trosky and Vlad Danski. We are all from Saint Petersburg on holiday in Italy. Please don't mind my friends but they speak very little English."

"Well you don't need English to eat or drink, do you?" said Chuck. Sarah studied Chuck as he was introduced to the other Russians and she could see the squint in his eyes as he flashed. "Please, let's sit down," Chuck continued.

Sarah and Chuck sat in the middle with George by their side and everyone else finding places round the table.

"First, let's start with caviar and champagne," said Chuck then we can order our meals. There was a hearty round of Da, Yes's and the meal began but soon the drink of choice was changed to vodka and it flowed like water.

"How do you Russians eat borscht? I've tried it both cold and hot but beet soup I just can't take it," said Chuck receiving a kick under the table from Sarah.

"The truth, I really don't like it much either. My poor departed wife tried to feed it to me and she so dearly loved it but I guess that was her greatest failure."

"You must miss her very much," said Sarah.

"Every day but we had children and now I have grandchildren."

"You are a very lucky man George. Not everyone can find the love of their life. I found mine in Sarah and I can see you really found yours in Rada. Let's toast to her," Chuck said lifting his glass.

"Charles did I tell you the name of my wife?"

"You must have how else would've I known it, now toast." Chuck and George clinked glasses and Chuck rather boisterously called for more vodka .

"What are you doing? Don't screw up. If you need, start cutting back on the booze," yelled Casey in Chuck's earpiece. They all drank the toast and another toast followed many more. Finally the Russians began chatting amongst themselves in Russian. Chuck just sat back and smiled at Sarah; She noticed a look in his eye and then she realized it, Chuck had flashed in Russian. He was following their conversations and he could understand what they were saying.

"Do they speak Russian? asked the one they called Boris.

"No my friends they don't, just smile and lift your glasses, said George in Russian then smiled at Chuck "A toast to our host" then repeated it in Russian.

"To new friends," said Chuck and with each toast they drank more. The more they drank, the chattier the Russians got among themselves.

"How did he know your wife's name Captain? asked one of the men in Russian.

"I must have told him and forgot."

"Did you tell about the ship or did you forgot that too you old fool," said another angrily

"Watch your mouth," Pietre answered "he's still your Captain."

"Comrades he was our Captain and as soon as we get our money that will be that each man for himself," the man repeated smiling at Sarah. She raised her glass, "Cheers," she said and the Russians followed suit.

"When is the American supposed to come with our money?" complained another one "I want to get back home to my family."

"We all do," said Pietre raising his glass and in broken English, "To the Queen." Chuck looked at Sarah and shrugged his shoulders then they both drank the toast.

"I don't see why we can't be paid we already loaded the submarine." That was the information Chuck was waiting for.

"George, can you please tell your friends for us it was a true pleasure, but now I need to take my wife on the dance floor while I am still able to put one foot in front of the other."

"Go ahead. If I were young again I would've already asked her. Za zdravje, it means cheers."

"How do you pronounce it, Za zdravje."

"Da, very good, you speak Russian very well." There was a general consensus and head nodding. Chuck took Sarah's hand and they made their way to the dance floor where they arrived in time to dance a rumba. Chuck drew Sarah in close and whispered in her earpiece, "Casey we need to contact Beckman the weapons have already been stolen."

Sarah looked into Chuck's eyes, "Mr. Carmichael you say the sexiest things." Chuck and Sarah danced and watched the Russians waiting until they left before leaving for their room. They didn't want them to realize they had been able to understand everything they had said. When they arrived they found Casey waiting for them.

"Okay twinkle toes explain what you just did?"

"I don't know. I just thought to myself that I needed to know Russian and there it was. For me it was as if they were speaking English. In fact I had to keep quite because I was risking speaking in Russian too. I was wild and not the usual flash."

"I bet that was a first, you keeping quiet," said Casey

"Maybe this is normal Sweetie," said Sarah. We know the intersect was created by your father as a teaching tool. This may be the way it was supposed to work. You just think about something you need and it's there. This could also help you in the future to control your flashes."

'Yeah, I thought that too Bebe. I'll have to talk to El when we get back home."

"Can you two get back to mission? Chuck, what did they say exactly?"

"Yeah, Casey we need to contact Beckman if what they said is true the chemical weapons have already been stolen and put on a sub. There is supposed to be some American that is to meet them with payment."

"A sub? Where would you hide a submarine? You really can't stick something like that in your pocket. Where would we look?"

"Well, George as he calls himself is a submarine Captain and all of his friends are submariners senior officers that have served with him. The only one senior officer is missing his sub-commandant. My guess is he is bringing the submarine to the rendezvous around Taormina. They said they were being paid by the American tomorrow."

"The American? Another traitor? I hate traitors."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

IN AN AUTOMOBILE PARKED IN A DARKEN CAR PARK IN TAORAMINA

In the shadows a sinister figure is talking on a phone. Capture the two and bring them to the boat we can use them as human shields if things get sticky. Chuck is to be eliminated. Orders came down that way. It has to do with Shaw. The men in charge want payback and they want it in blood. It's already arranged. I suggest you lay off the vodka and go to sleep, tomorrow's going to be a long day. There's no room for error here and you know what it cost the last ones. What? You know I don't speak Russian. Speak English!


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Chuck but dreaming is free

CHICAGO IS MY KIND OF TOWN

In the Woodcomb home things were stirring because Awesome was being awesome in the kitchen. Devon was working frantically as he checked the oven and the pans on the stove.

"Devon, I'm home," yelled Ellie as she came through the front door. "Honey, are you home?" which was truly a rhetorical question because from the aromas it was obvious someone was and given Clara's age that could leave only one person. Devon walked out with an apron on covered with red tulips to greet Ellie.

"Finally, I'm home and what a day. I didn't think I was going to get out today. Oh by the way I stopped by the cleaners,"

"Honey, you're just in time, I need you to test the roast I think it is almost done but I'm not sure. I don't want it to be like we just cut it off the cow but I don't want it to be as dry as the sands of the Sahara either. Oh, and If you're looking for Clara she's in her room playing with Suzie."

"Suzie who? A new kid from playschool?"

"Yeah, I met her parents today. They just move here from Boston. Her father is some defense contractor who got transferred in. I hope you don't mind I invited them over for drinks and dinner."

"A little heads up would have been better. Honey really I'm beat."

"I know but they looked so lost when I met them today. Don't worry I got dinner covered. I thought we'd go for my standard, roast beef, baked potatoes and a garden salad."

"Actually that does sound good, I forgot to eat today and I'm famished. When are they supposed to be here?"

Devon looked at his watch, "in a couple of hours."

"Then I really need to get a move on it. Let me hang these things then I'll look at your roast. In the meantime I'll start running a shower so it'll be hot when I jump in."

"Sounds awesome, how about a kiss for the cook first?"

"I think I can manage that," said Ellie

Everyone went about their chores and soon the new friends of Awesome where at the door, the Sawyers. The wife, Martha, dressed like cougar with a very short tight dress with a way too low neckline. Mike, a defense contractor looked like he stepped inform the sixties with white shirt, black suit and black tie and to make matters worse he wore black rimmed glasses. Mike looked like he had been taken straight from the FBI, Agent Louis Eiskine.

"Come in," invited Ellie, "Dinner will be ready in a bit Devon will get you drinks."

"What can I get you guys? Would you like a soda, tea, wine,-"

"I'll have a double Scotch no ice," said Martha.

"And for you Mike?"

"Oh, I don't indulge," he said.

"He never does," said his wife. "Now Devon can I help you pour my drink." She let her hand touch his as he poured her drink. "You know I'm really thirsty."

"Okay, oh Suzie is in Clara's room playing you might want to go and check on her?"

"Why? I'm fine playing here. Mike check on the kid."

"Yes, dear." Mike looked at Awesome and stared.

"Oh, oh Clara's room, right it's down the hallway first door on the left. I'm sure you'll hear the kids laughing. Excuse me but I hear Ellie calling." Awesome dashed out of the living room.

"Bebe," Devon asked, Cougars eat their young, don't they?"

Finally, they sat at the table and not too soon Ellie was getting tired of Martha's sexual allusions towards her husband. Martha even ate sexy picking up celery sticks with her hands and eating them. Ellie was glad she had let the children eat in their room she didn't want to have to explain to Clara why Martha ate the way she did.

"That was an excellent meal, Ellie," said Martha. "How do you find the time with work and everything?"

"Well, I didn't cook it. Devon did."

"Oh," Martha said but it wasn't what she said but the way she said it. Then Martha continued "Well my, cute and talented I bet not just in the kitchen," said Martha. Ellie couldn't believe her ears. The only think she could think was that the woman had too much to drink.

"Yes, that's why his nick name is Awesome," said Ellie trying to direct the conversation back to PG-13.

"And I can see why, said Martha. "You are handy in the kitchen, anywhere else?" as she said this Ellie was sure she made eyes at Devon. Ellie was getting feed up with Martha's flirting.

"Why don't we take this into the living room now," said Ellie trying to move the couple closer to the door and out.

After the moved Martha sat in the middle of the sofa," Devon why don't you come and sit here next to me there is plenty of room."

"No, no, I think I'll stand. I've been sitting too much."

"Mark you haven't said much," said Ellie trying to get Mike in the conversation and to get Martha to shut up and leave Devon alone. "I understand you recently got transferred here? Where were you before here?"

"Oh, Morgantown, West Virginia, we have a lab there we run for the government."

"Really, doing what?" asked Devon.

"Oh I can't talk about it. It's classified, national security and all that you know."

"Oh no, we wouldn't, right El?"

'Yes absolutely nothing," she answered. Ellie reconsidered trying to have Mark talk.

After some more less than pleasant conversation the Sawyers gathered their daughter a little before midnight even though Ellie had dropped numerous hints that they needed to get their daughter to bed. Finally, they got them out the door but only after having to promise them that they would have them back soon.

"Awesome, I know you wanted to be nice, but if you find anymore strays leave them. When you bring strange animals into your home you get fleas." Ellie said as she was putting dishes in the dishwasher and straightening the kitchen.

"I agree Hun, this evening ranks up there with getting my wisdom teeth pulled. Did you see that woman? I thought I was going to assaulted in my own living room."

"She probably would have felt more at home if we had a pole in the living room."

"Sweetie, why don't you just leave that until tomorrow and come to bed?"

"No, you know how I feel about leaving things out and besides I'm worried about Chuck and Sarah we haven't heard from them since they left on their second honeymoon."

"Dear, I'd be worried if we heard from them. I'm sure they're fine. Did you say you put the dry cleaning in the closet?"

"Yeah, oh the cleaner said there was something wrong with Chuck's jacket but I was in such a hurry I really didn't pay any attention to what he said."

"Cool, I'll check it out." Awesome went to their bedroom and looked through the hangers until he found what he was looking for. He removed the plastic bag that the cleaner had slipped over the hanger. It was then he saw what the cleaner had seen a hole in the left lapel that went completely through. As Devon held the jacket he could see through the hole and as if a switch had been turned in his head he remembered the gang of youths and the gun he had found in the jacket.

"Not Cool Chuck, not cool," he mutter to himself.

"What's not cool," asked Ellie at some point in his meditation had come into the bedroom.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking maybe it's better I rent a tux. I don't think this one is going to fit." He thought it didn't fit in more ways than one. Who was Chuck Bartowski? Had he ever truly known his brother in law and he definitely wasn't going to tell Ellie anything about this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SCIURI, SCIURI

Sometime before dawn the Splendida navigated the straits of Messina avoiding Scylla and Charybdis to dropped anchor at Naxos. Naxos being the low city where passengers disembarked from anchorage because the port was too shallow and the Splendida had too much draft. Taormina, located on a promontory above with its ancient Greek theater, overlooked Naxos below.

Chuck and Sarah were trying to look inconspicuous tailing the Russians around on the main deck. The passengers had to take small boats to get ashore so Casey took up position close to the gangway to help passengers descend and close enough to George or Ivanoff to plant his own GLG-4000.

"May I help you, sir," said Casey to Ivanoff as he approached with his group of Russians.

"No thank you son, I'm quite used to this. I've gone down many a gangway in my days."

"Please, you won't want to get me fired. It is ship's policy and my Captain is very by the books," said Casey.

"Well surface types can be like that I guess. It you insist," and with that Casey sneaked the tracer into George's pocket. "Have a nice day," said Casey but he picked up on the _surface type_ poke.

Sarah observed Casey slip the tracker into Ivanoff's jacket. "Sweetie, Casey's got the tracer on our mark, so now all we have to do is follow him."

"Good, maybe when we get ashore we should get something for Morgan and Alex while we are out. I'd also like to get one of those Sicilian puppets for Clara or maybe one of those decorative carts with donkey. What do you think?"

"Love," Sarah said while caressing Chuck's face. "But right now we need to keep our heads in the game."

On the boat ride to shore Chuck and Sarah sat in the back away from Ivanoff and his men, once ashore they let the Russians go ahead of them but not so far as to lose sight.

"How's the signal," asked Chuck as they tested the tracker.

"Good. They're traveling down this way, via Naxos I think it's called. It seems they're heading towards the rotunda down at the end. We need to lay back a bit or we'll be seen." It was then that Chuck's phone began to ring.

"Crap!" said Chuck as he jumped. "Sorry, I thought it was on vibrate." Chuck looked the screen then answered, "Hello, Commander Ryan, this isn't a good time. "You want me to meet who? One of your men in two hours. Where? Okay."

Chuck hung up the phone and told Sarah that he had to meet a man sent by Ryan in two hours at the Greek Theatre in Taormina. The met was important there was new information that Ryan had been told to pass on to them. He also said that he was to come alone because the man he had to use was a bit nervous.

"Sarah I don't like leaving you here alone. Why don't you call Casey and have him come here?"

"Chuck I can take care of myself besides I'm only tailing if I have to go in I'll call you or Casey. I promise I won't go in by myself." Chuck was about to point out the many times that she had done that when Casey materialized.

"Casey, what are you doing here?" asked Sarah.

"I figured you two would screw it up so I used my own tracker and followed it here. I figured you guys wouldn't be far behind."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence but it's a good thing you're here. I've got to go met with a man Commander Ryan is sending, can you stay with Sarah?"

"I appreciate the thought but Sweetie as I said before I can take care of myself."

"I'm not saying you can't Love, it would just make me feel better if you had back up."

"Folks am I the only one who thinks this meeting smells rotten. The Russians are supposed to meet an American and now this Ryan guy has called for a meet. Two and two here add up to a set up."

"John, I didn't know you cared," said Chuck and Casey responded with a grunt. "Now that's the Casey I know and love".

"But a sock in it Bartowski."

"Sweetie Casey's right. You need to be careful." Chuck kissed Sarah then disappeared making his way up the winding road to Taormina while Casey and Sarah continued their surveillance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck hailed a taxi and had the driver take him the four kilometers to the met. When he arrived he found the Greek theater was located down a long road with private homes lining each side. The road itself dead ended at the theater so there was no way out once you were in. Outside the theater were two billboards with posters of previous events held there but he didn't pay much attention to them, he just wanted to get this meeting over and the more he looked around the more uneasy he felt about it. Chuck couldn't help worrying about Sarah but she was right or at least that was what he told himself that she could take care of herself, but that didn't mean he didn't have to worry.

"How much?" he asked the ticket collector at the entrance but the man remained mute and just handed him a ticket. "Do I owe you anything?" Chuck asked again this time the man made a clicking sound with his tongue on the roof of his mouth. Chuck took that to mean no.

Entering from behind, the theater looked magnificent; there were row and rows of seats carved out of stone worn by age that lead down to a raised stage with the whole Ionian Sea as a back drop. It was truly gorgeous he made a mental note that he had to bring Sarah here to see this. The ancient Greeks truly knew how to arrange a stage. As he was looking around waiting for his contact an old program blew across his feet. He looked down at it and couldn't believe his eyes. _Jeffster_ was written in bold letters on the top and below _Live today for one night_ and there was something else about men and women but he couldn't make out. He bent down to pick it up when he heard the crack of a gunshot and felt the whiz a bullet pass by his head. Chuck realized he was out in the open and he needed cover so he ran as fast as he could but the only cover was on the other side of the theater on a steep downward slope. There were two more explosions and near hits before he was able to get there.

Chuck ran down the hillside trying to put trees between himself and the unseen gunman. While he was running he heard the sound of an off road bike and looking back he saw two helmeted men on what looked like a Honda dirt bike trying to track him down. The front man drove; while the rear man carried a pistol and he knew they weren't hunting rabbits. Looking below Chuck saw a parking lot with cars if he could reach one he might be able to hot wire one. .

On his way down he found an old broom and flashed. Chuck broke off the end then broke it again in half. Half running, half sliding he made it down to the parking lot with his pursuers closing in on him fast.

"He's over there," he heard one of men on the bike yell. Hiding behind the tire well of a car he laid one of the broom pieces on the ground and fished out a two euro coin from his pocket. As the bike approached he threw the coin against the side of a parked car that was in front of him and then picked up the broom piece. The bikers heard the noise and raced towards it.

Time for Chuck seemed to run in slow motion, as the bikers passed Chuck rose and with one of the sticks struck the driver across the visor causing the bike to wobble then crash into the side of a parked car. It made a loud bang and caved in the driver side door. The driver and gunman both were thrown to the ground. The gunman got up quickly with his pistol still in hand but a little dazed. That was enough for Chuck, he struck the man's gun hand dislodging the weapon then delivered several escrima stick strikes to the midsection and legs then with a spinning back kick Chuck sent him sailing. As the one gunman went down the driver tried to pull a pistol from his belt but Chuck struck him with an upward blow that sent his helmet flying. The whole fight last less than a few seconds.

With killers out of commission Chuck recovered their weapons both their pistols he put in his belt behind his back and a switch blade knife he put in his pocket. As he was searching them to see who they were and whom they worked for, he heard the squawk of a radio. It was laying close to the bike and as Chuck picked it up he heard a man speaking in English.

"I dropped the boss off with the girl and they're headed out to the boat. He wants us to give this guy Casey a one way helicopter ride. Come to the flight pad after you eliminate the target. Roger."

Crap what to say. "Roger that," said Chuck with in a muffled voice.

"Roger that out."

Phew, it worked but then what the man had said sank in. Crap, they have Sarah and Casey. Chuck righted the bike and opened the helmet box on it and put his jacket inside. He then took the Jacket off one of the unconscious villains and put it. After retrieving a helmet he got on the bike and started on his way as fast as the bike could, weaving in and out of traffic, cutting through back yards and down stairs. This can't be happening; he thought to himself I won't lose Sarah again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Casey were tailing the Russians as they made their way through the shops and back allies of the town. They had to be careful because the Russians were smart sometimes they would turn around suddenly or they would split up and regroup. They were good at counter surveillance. As they were following the ping on Casey's device Sarah's phone vibrated.

"It's Ryan again. I don't understand why is he calling me?" said Sarah.

"You'd better answer it," said Casey just make it quick."

"What do you mean there's been an accident?" Her eyes filled to swell up with tears. "I can't, I mean it's not possible right now."

"Sarah, if you need to go, go I've got this covered." Casey could see something was up from Sarah's face and the way she was acting it wasn't good.

Wiping tears from her eyes, "Okay where can I meet your guy? Okay I'll meet back at the landing." She hung up and told Casey, "He just told me Chuck's dead, that when his man got to the meet he found his body there. I'm supposed to meet with one of his people to go to the morgue to identify the body."

"Christ, I knew there was something off. Hey, do you want to do this? I can go."

"No," she said trying to recompose herself, "he's my husband. We have a mission to finish."

"Sarah maybe they're wrong. You know Chuck is good at getting out of tight situations and there have been more than once we thought the wore when he pulled through."

Sarah left Casey and walked back to the landing despondent hoping for a miracle, wanting a miracle. After everything they had been through this just couldn't be the end. Living without him for her would be just unfathomable.

When she arrived at the landing she found a black SUV similar to the ones that they used back home so she wasn't amazed to see a man dressed in black with an earpiece waiting by the door for her. As she approached he opened it then motioned for her to get in. As she bent down to get in she was greeted with a pistol pointed at her face and Ryan on the other side of it.

"Get in Agent Walker," he said. "Yes, I've known about you for some time and you husband, Chuck. We're going to take a little boat ride you and I. Depending how you act we'll see how pleasant and experience it can be for the both of us."

"Were's Chuck?" She hissed out.

"I'm sorry but by now you're a widow." With that Sarah lashed out at him but he pistol whipped her into unconsciousness.

The SUV made its way down the narrow roads of Naxos almost too large for the streets. Its large size made it impractical to maneuver but slowly it cleared a path and after much consternation on the part of the driver it finally arrived at a jetty where a boat was waiting.

"Put her in the boat then double back and pick up that other guy Casey. Take him to the helicopter pad for a scenic ride."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey had been following the Russians most of the morning and his feet were starting to get blisters on blisters. The deck shoes he had bought to wear onboard ship were not made for long term surveillance. Added to Sicily's geographically position and climate made his job even more difficult. It was so that as he was trying on hats and sunglasses so as not to be noticed by the Russians that he didn't see the two men approaching him from behind. As he was about to leave a shop where he had tried on every pair of sunglasses he was greeted with a pistol butt across the face that sent him staggering back and a syringe jammed into his neck.

The narcotic they gave him was an opiate which made him feel elated but did not render him unconscious so the men lead him back to the SUV where they put a draw tie around his hands and pushed him into the back seat.

"Colonel, just relax we're going on a little ride."

Somewhere in Casey's high he realized that the man had addressed him by his military pay grade. How could that man know that unless someone in the military or with access to military records had told him. The ride seemed to take forever and he was bouncing around in the back unable to control his motor functions. He intentionally allowed himself to fall on the floor board making the driver pull over so they could check on him. They didn't want to kill him before they threw him out of the helicopter. There would be no fun in that. However, the more pain Casey put himself in the more the drug wore off. By the time they arrived at the flight pad he was ready to act but with hands tied he knew it would be difficult.

Casey felt the vehicle come to a stop and heard the sound of a helicopter preparing to take off. It was now or never. He waited until they pulled him out of the vehicle then he shook sideways breaking their hold and ran with his arms still tied behind him. He ran looking for some sort of cover but there was none and soon he felt an arm come down on his back driving him into the asphalt. How humiliating he thought.

They pulled Casey up and were escorting him towards the chopper when they heard the sound of the bike coming closer and closer, louder and louder. Both men turned round and one raised his arm to wave to the driver. It was then that Chuck gunned the engine and popped the clutch. Pointing the bike at the men in black he drove straight for them. There was a look of dismay on their faces as they watched this bike barreling down on them. And absolute fright when he laid the bike down on its side and kicked off sending the bike sliding kicking up sparks from the tarmac. Chuck got on his back and with pistols drawn he fired at the men's legs as he skidded towards them behind the bike. Casey had to dive over the bike tucking his should in to make the roll but the men by him weren't so lucky already wounded they went flying like bowling pins.

"Casey, you okay," asked Chuck as he got up and cut the plastic tie.

"Yeah, am I glad to see you. What about Sarah?"

"Can you fly that?" Chuck asked point at the chopper.

"Sure, Piece of cake, but how are we going to find her?"

"Do you still have your tracker? Asked Chuck as he took threw off his now tattered jacket and retrieved his from the now downed bike.

"I think that guy has it," said Casey pointing to one of the men now stretched out on the ground. Chuck went over and found it inside the man's jacket.

"It still works now we can track Ivanoff. I'm sure they're all headed to the sub."

Casey and Chuck took off leaving a bewildered pilot on the ground. Watching the tracker they went off in the direction of the signal which took them out to open water. Farther and farther they went. Casey was beginning to get a little worried looking at the gas gauge.

"Chuck, we may have to go back soon or run out of gas?"

"I don't care about gas I'm going to find Sarah." Then in the distance almost like an aspersion coming up out of the sea, they saw it and neither could believe their eyes.

"Chuck is that what I think it is?" Chuck flashed.

"Casey that is an Oscar Class Kursk Ex-Soviet Submarine," as Chuck was giving specifications they saw a small boat pull alongside it with the Russians and Ryan. The men climbed onboard pulling Sarah behind. Chuck watched Sarah struggle then Ryan slap her across the face even from that altitude Chuck could see the bruises on Sarah's face and he was enraged. Casey noticed a change in Chuck his fists were clinched and white knuckles the muscles in his jaws were tight. Chuck's eyes became fixed, fixed on one thing the submarines.

"Casey, take us down," Chuck said in a slow firm voice

"What? I can't land on a sub. The spray from the water and whatever debris they have on deck will go up in the intake and bring us down. "

"I don't care. Take us down or I'll bring us down," and with that Chuck drew a pistol and pointed it up at the engine.

"Okay Chuck, take it easy. What's the plan?"

"Hover over the deck and I'll leap."

"Chuck, that's not much of a plan. Are you sure?"

"Sarah's there John I have to go. Just get me down then go for help and John you've been a good friend."

Casey heard all sorts of alarms sounding on the boat, but he held the bird steady about two meters off the deck and Chuck jumped. The only problem with jumping into a snake pit is you know you're going to get bit.


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Chuck but I hope in some small way I can keep a Chuck light burning.

VIDE'O MARE QUANT'E' BELLO

Landing on the boat in a crouching position, he was greeted by two of his former drinking buddies carrying AK-47s. Chuck stood up and handed them his pistols. Then turning to one of the men and said in Russian, "I want to speak with Captain Gorgey Ivanoff." The two men looked startled at hearing Chuck speak perfect Russian and asking for their Captain by name. One held him at gun point while the other one patted him down taking the knife he had taken from the killer, his two cell phones and the flask that Hartley had given to him

"Now that we've got our greetings out the way can we go see your Captain," Chuck said again in Russian. Almost before they told him to move he started walking as if he already knew the way.

"Hey, follow us," one man said.

"Okay Comrade Pyotr," Chuck answered turning around to see the astonished look on the man's face. This had both men nervous now. How did this man who spoke perfect Russian know their names too?

"Keep quiet and no quick moves or else."

"It's not my fault if you can't keep up or is it arthritis from those cold nights on patrol in the Baltic. Lithuania was a good place before we lost it."

Now they really didn't know what to think. Who was this man who knew so much about them? They did not like this, not one bit. It had the sound of the KGB or FSB but he was American.

The men marched Chuck up to an open hatch and then to the control room inside. Chuck grabbed the sides of the ladder and slid down like a sailor would, one who was familiar with such things. Once in the control room, Chuck found every one standing around a chart table plotting courses. He scanned around searching for Sarah and there he found her bound between two Russian sailors. He saw her bruises, her cut lip and a darkness fell over him.

"Chuck, you shouldn't have come," said Sarah

"I had to." Chuck turned to the Captain and in Russian asked, "Are you responsible for this?"

"Nyet, my young friend but I knew you would come for your wife, because it is what I would do. The Commander here has been telling us you were dead but I knew better. You have a Slavic heart in you, and spirit."

"Then you know what I must do," Chuck said continuing to speak Russian.

"Enough with the Russian and these touching reunions can we just kill them please and be on our way?" said Ryan. "I've got to get back. You have your money so now you need to deliver the goods."

"I'm sorry my friend," said the Captain as he nodded to one of his men.

Chuck looked into the eyes of the man who was about to kill him and spoke again in Russian. "Comrade Igor Kirill of Petergof married to Zhana. You've a new baby Irina that your wife takes every day in your new prim to Moshovsky Park." As Chuck spoke to the Russian Sarah saw Chuck's look change to one of coldness and without emotion one that frightened her. Was this the way he stared down Evelyn? Was this Chuck?

"How do you know these things?" The young Sailor asked turning back at his Captain, "Sir, how does he know these things about me?"

Chuck went around the room and named each person. He knew their family members and places that they frequented and when.

"English please, Can anyone speak English here," Screamed Ryan.

Finally, Chuck walked up to the Captain and spoke in English, "Captain Gorgey Ivanoff your wife is dead but you have two children Veronika and Iosif and a grandchild Stanislav who likes to play the piano like your late wife. He takes lessons on Wednesday afternoons with Viktor Yaroslav. But most of all you are or were friends with Alexei Volkoff"

"Who are you?" asked the Captain staring back at Chuck trying to read the face he was looking into but finding do answers just more questions.

"I can tell you who he is. He's Charles Carmichael, a CIA agent and this is his wife Sarah Walker," Ryan said grabbing Sarah, and shoved her towards Chuck. Captain remember who you work for!"

"Curb your dog," said Chuck. The Captain nodded to two of his men and they restrained Ryan. Sarah was having a hard time understanding who this man was who was supposed to be her husband.

"Now, explain to me who you are or I'll kill you myself," said the Captain.

"Ask Pyotr to lay the things he took from me here on this chart table."

"Pyotr what do you have?" The man came forward and laid gently the two cell phones, switch blade knife and hip flask on the table.

"What does this prove?" yelled Ryan. "Kill them now."

Chuck rolled the flask over, "Comrade Captain, do you recognize this symbol?" Chuck pointed at the design on the flask.

"That's Volkoff Industries, I drank from this with Alexei but this can't be. He's in custody in the United States. What have you to do with Volkoff?"

"It's a CIA trick," interrupted Ryan. "They took it from Volkoff when he was arrested. Can't you see that you fool."

"What he says is true, Charles. Do you have something else? Or is this a trick?"

Chuck pressed a button on the cell phone and it came on. Slowly in front of the Captain he pushed on the slide bar and the menu came up. He then opened the phone menu and went to the phone directory in the directory was the image of Alexei Volkoff.

"You can ask him yourself," said Chuck calmly. There was a silence in the control room and it felt as though the temperature had suddenly dropped.

"I tell you it's a trick. We don't have time for this. For all we know Sixth Fleet could be on their way right now. Don't listen anymore. You're all idiots," Ryan raged.

Chuck pressed dial as he picked up the phone and put it on speaker. "How are you? I hope this isn't a inconvenient time," Chuck said.

"Charles, My boy anytime is good to hear from you. It's good to hear from you. I hope you thought about my proposal." The Captain stood there wide-eyed it was Alexei and his blood ran cold.

"Yes I have and I think it is wonderful."

"Thank you I know your mother will be very happy to hear that. Would you like to speak to her, she's right here?"

"Sure, put her on. Hi, mom how are you two doing? How are plans coming?"

"Good, there are a thousand things to do and you know with this job things come up at the last minute."

As Chuck talked with his mother he look at the face of Ivanoff and he say him cringe a hearing his mother's voice. In a barely audible voice Ivanoff said, "Frost, your mother is Frost." And as Chuck continued to speak he nodded.

"Mom, Sarah wants to say hi, Chuck turned the phone to Sarah, "Hi Mary, we love you."

Alarms went off in Mary's head as she heard Sarah speak, Sarah would only tell her that she loved her if something was wrong. What was it that Chuck was trying to tell her? "Charles is everything alright," Mary asked.

"Under control, we are with a friend of yours I think, Captain Ivanoff."

"Ivanoff, Yes I remember the Captain. May I talk to that old seadog, please take us off speaker son."

"She insists," said Chuck. He passed Ivanoff the phone after he had taken it off speaker. The Captain looked visibly worried and frightened as he nodded his head up and down repeating one word, Da Yes. Finally, he stopped speaking and handed the phone back to Chuck.

"She said she'll call back in half an hour."

"I don't know what kind of trick this is but that man is a CIA spy and not an agent of Volkoff's, said Ryan trying desperately to dig himself out of an even deeper hole.

"You're right I'm not an agent of Volkoff. I am Alexei Volkoff's son in law and heir to Volkoff Industries."

"Captian Ivanoff, you know the people I work for won't take this lightly," said Ryan

"Yes, Captain he is right on that too but as you run from Alexei dig a hole for yourself to hide, dig it deep because you must realize you're digging a grave not only for yourselves but also for your families. Hasn't Ryan paid you?"

"Da," said the Captain looking desperately for a way out finding himself between a rock and a hard place.

"Take his money and go. You have fifteen minutes to leave this boat. Leave this life behind go back to Russia and live out your days with the people you love or stay here kill us. But know everyone you care about will be in the ground by sunset and you will follow them soon."

Ryan started to speak again but Chuck got up in his face. "Don't think I've forgotten about you. These people can go but you, you." Chuck grabbed the switch blade from the table and pushed the button on the side. The blade made a click as it locked into place. Chuck grabbed Ryan's hand by the wrist and slammed it down on the chart table.. "Is this the hand you used to hit my wife?" Chuck hissed. The Russians didn't know what to do they just stood there. Truthfully, the Captain thought that Ryan had it coming.

"Chuck stop, don't please," Sarah implored. "Cut me lose," screamed at one of the sailors standing next to her as she tried to rip her hands free. The sailor looked over at the Captain for instruction and he nodded but as the man was removing her bindings Chuck plunged the blade through the Commander's hand into the table. Ryan screamed in pain and dropped to his knees. Blood ran over the charts, dripped down the side while Chuck stood there over him.

"You're lucky I didn't take it," said Chuck. He then turned to the Russians, "Why are you still here?" They were petrified frozen in place.

"You're Frost's son," said Ivanoff. He turned and led his men slowly and silently off the boat. Sarah just stood there she didn't know what to do or say. There was little she could. Was the man in front of her still her husband or had a version of Alexei Volkoff taken over. She remembered what Chuck had said he told Evelyn about the dance with the Satan and she couldn't help but think she was not looking at the devil now.

After the Russians left Chuck yanked the knife from Ryan's hand and the man fell to the floor. Chuck knelt over him. "I'm letting you go. You have ten minutes to get out of my sight. I don't care if you have to swim to shore I don't want to see you. But know this, you are mine now. I own you. If you had a soul it would be mine. You see this knife I have your DNA now and I have a Norseman so wherever you go at whatever time of day I can end you. You will go back to your friends and gather names for me. I want information on their plans and locations. You will be my mole inside and if I ever think that you have been less than honest I will end you. Now go before I change my mind."

"Sarah," said Chuck but she didn't answer. She was stunned and silent. For Chuck is seemed forever before she spoke and when she did she said she needed air and left. Chuck followed her up the conning tower to the flying bridge. When they reached topside the sun was setting.

"Sarah, please," Chuck said. He noticed she was shivering, "Here take my jacket, you're cold." He put it around her shoulders and tried to pull her close but she was immobile. "I know you're angry with me and you have a right to be," he said.

"Chuck you threatened their families, their families. Don't you understand? You of all people?"

"Yes, love I do but there was no other way. The Chemical weapons they stole would have been used to kill thousands if not millions of other families, but I won't lie that's not why I did it. I did it because they threatened you. Sarah, I won't let anyone hurt you anymore. I let it happen once and I can't, I won't let it happen again.

"Chuck I need to know who I married. Did I marry Chuck Bartowski, Charles Carmichael or Alexei Volkoff?"

"Put your hands in the pockets of my jacket," She reached in and pulled out a small jewelry box and opened it, inside were the earrings she wanted to try on in Rome. "I saw how much you liked them so I just told you I left my phone in the car. I ran back and got them for you."

In that moment a submarine the USS Florida broke surface next to them. Chuck and Sarah saw Casey waving from the conning tower to them. A boarding party along with Casey rode boats over the Russian submarine.

"Looks like I missed the party," said Casey. He noticed a coldness between Chuck and Sarah. He could tell something wasn't right.

"Everything alright, he asked.

"Sure," said Sarah, "We need to get back to the Splendida."

"Yeah, I have a tux to pick up and tonight we have our dinner." Casey decided that it was better if he stayed out of whatever was going on at least for now.

"Chuck, the CO of the Florida would like you to go over some of the controls of the Russian sub so they can get it underway." Chuck nodded without saying a word which was strange for him. Then Casey asked Sarah to give him a rundown of what happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in their cabin Chuck and Sarah are getting ready for their dinner at the Captain's table; Chuck put on his new tux and straightened his tie in the mirror as he watched Sarah slip on a long black evening dress.

"Here, let me do that for you," offering to zip Sarah's dress up.

"No I can get it don't worry."

"Don't be silly, let me." Chuck insisted so Sarah let him. But as he raised her zipper he could feel the muscles in her back tense up and he knew things were not alright. She hadn't acted like this since she was that other Sarah, Quinn's Sarah. How hated thinking about that name and that man but here he was again in the same room with them

Chuck walked back over and sat down on the bed. He watched Sarah look at herself in the mirror. She was looking over her dress but he could tell that she was watching him too.

"Sarah, this isn't going to work," Chuck said with a trembling voice.

"What you don't like this dress?" She said trying the avoid the deeper question.

"No, it's not the dress, it's us. You're still mad at me and I don't blame you."

"Do we have to talk about this now?"

"Yes, because if we don't I don't know when I'll have the courage to talk about it again. Sarah I love you. I have always loved you. What is it? Just tell me, please I can't read your mind."

"Chuck you threatened those people's families, you of all people. Chuck I find myself wondering who I married and what you are becoming. Honestly I don't know if I like the answer."

"Honestly, I don't know if I like it too. Sarah you don't remember it but we had this argument before. I can't make you love me. You are not my possession. I can't own you. I wouldn't even if I could I love you too much. If this me makes you so unhappy then I have to respect your wishes," Chuck's eyes began to water. "The ship is going pull into Tunis tomorrow and when it arrives I'll leave, if that's what you want. If you think there's still hope for us I'll spend the night walking around topside. I don't think I could sleep anyway." Chuck didn't know what else to say words failed him so he did the only thing he could he left.

Sarah just stood there in the middle of the cabin dumbfounded. What had just happened, she thought to herself. Had she understood what he had told her.

Casey came in and found her standing there watery eyed, "Hey what happened? I just saw Chuck outside and he walked right past me like I wasn't there."

"I think he just left me."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sarah went over again about what happened on the Russian submarine and how Chuck had become this other person. She told him how confused she was and compound with the memory gaps she still had that she had doubted Chuck.

"Sarah, don't take this the wrong way but Chuck is right. Okay, so he threatened those Russians but maybe it was a good thing. He gave those guys a wakeup call; he reminded them that their actions had consequences. I don't think this Hydra would have done that. How many agents do you know captured a whole submarine and their crew without firing one shot? The only time he has physically harmed anyone was when they did something to you. Sarah it's time you face up to the fact that Chuck was born to be a spy. It's in his blood. You and I, we joined our agencies and they trained us. Chuck was home schooled even though his parents left when he was young he still has their genes. His father was a genius and his mother is what she is. You can't take that from him. Okay, he takes on pesonas, don't we but when their over we shed them. Chuck might have difficulty doing that and that is why he needs you. You need to center him. You need to remind him of who he is or one day it might be him that we have to face down. Hartley never intended to become everything Alexei was but he did. I understand your doubt but Chuck has never doubted you. I watched him lay down a motorcycle and jump out of a helicopter to rescue you today. The man will walk through fire for you and you can't give him the benefit of the doubt. Think about what I said just don't think too lone.

Casey left her still sending in the middle of the room. She wanted to cry and she hated herself for wanting to. She was a woman of decision. She got things done when others couldn't. She kept on mission. But now all that mattered to her was one guy, Chuck.

Teary eyed she ran from the cabin and flew up the ladders to the weather deck bumping into and pushing people out of her way. In her evening dress she looked like Cinderella after she realized she had stayed too long at the ball. She could only hope that she hadn't. She started forward and worked her way aft until she found him around midships leaning over the railing looking at the moon's reflection in the sea.

"A penny for your thoughts," Sarah said.

'That's easy, you."

"Chuck, I'm sorry if I doubted you."

"That's okay."

"No it's not and I wished you wouldn't say that because it's not okay. I was wrong and I know I was wrong. Chuck you're my husband and my lover. Nobody has ever loved me like you I've told you that but I need to make you feel it," she said as she laid her hand on his back gently. "I need to show you."

"Sarah you are my anchor without you I'd be a ship adrift. I know I upset you today but Hydra or whoever they are sent us a message with Evelyn, a shot across the bow if you like through Evelyn. What I did today was to return the volley. Somewhere there are some very scared people and rightfully so because I will not let anything else happen to you or the people we love. I will burn down their houses if I have to."

"No, we won't let anything happen," said then put her arms around him and kissed.

"I think I saw something like this on the Love Boat."

"Just kiss me and shut up love."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BYE BUY MORE

Morgan is walking around the Buy More taking it all in: the smells, the scents, the perfumes (Morgan mental note: A list of words that all mean the same thing). He can't help but look around with admiration at the kingdom. He strolls down the aisles talking with customers. "Can I help you find what you're looking for?" He is also stops workers and asking them about their families. "Hey, Jim how's the family." This is Morgan's day. This is his last day.

"Hey Big Mike, I was looking for you," said Morgan. "I wanted to give you these."

"The keys to the kingdom, boy I'm going to miss you. But I know you'll do well over there with them little African babies, just a cuddling and rocking them just like your Mamma does me every night."

"Thanks for that."

"Oh man, the sweet sound of the Serengeti your Mamma she pretends to be a gazelle a hopping through the trees and you know who I am."

"I really have no idea Big and to tell you the truth-"

"The King of the Jungle, the mighty lion and whip up on her and well let's just say it gets wild.

"Someone please give me some bleach I need to wash that image from my brain. Mike I don't know if anybody ever told you but the Serengeti is a desert so the king of the jungle doesn't really apply."

"Ever heard of poetic license. What do you need son?"

"Yeah, right next to driver's license, right, what I need. I'll be leaving right after I pick Chuck and Sarah up so I just wanted to say thanks for minding the store while I'm gone."

"Anything for family, I'll keep the place running while you're gone."

"Thanks, I shouldn't be more than four months. That's our first tour then we'll see after that."

"Boy, I'm going to miss you around her and I know your Mamma will too."

"What can I say; a man's got to follow his heart."

"Well, said and mine is telling me it's lunch time. Say Hi to the Bartowski's for me. You know I ought to take your Mamma on a cruise. Get her out on that open water, and then the great black shark attacks, makes a man shutter juts to think about it."

"I'm not even going to touch that line. Bye Mike, be good." Morgan left muttering, why me, why me? He was brought out of his walking nightmare by the sudden realization that Casey was in front of him and he didn't look happy.

"I hear troll that you're taking my little girl to Africa."

"Well Casey, it's more the other way around but yes. She wanted to go so I followed my heart like Chuck said anything wrong with that?"

"Actually, no and it's kind of nice but don't ever tell anyone say I said that."

"Casey, you're going to miss me. Is that what you're trying to say?"

"Of course not, I just want you to take care of yourself and Alex. If anything happens to her you're mine and you know what that means?"

"You know a thousand and one ways to kill me, I know."

"No, a thousand and two ways, I learn a new one on board ship, keel hauling."

"Okay, nice to know, but don't worry every things going to be alright."

"Grimes, don't you know never tell anyone not to worry because that's the time when they should be worrying."

TO BE CONTINUED: CHUCK VS THE ROCK


End file.
